Discovering the past of each others
by poupou02
Summary: I'm speaking french but I wrote this in english.It's the legend festival in Kagome's time and she's late because of an argument with her grandpa, Inuyasha learn why she was late but what does it have to do with him, Kikyo,Kagome.full summary inside rate T
1. Late Again and Family argument

**Discovering the past of each other's.**

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

**Summary:**

It's the legend festival in Kagome's time and she late because of an argument with his grandpa, Inuyasha learn what the situation take place but what do it have to do with him, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kaede. All that he says was: what the hell are you thinking old man that's not going to happen forget it. Inu/kag, Mir/San, Humour/romance Rated T for Inuyasha language.

_**Chapter 1: Late Again and Family argument.**_

She was late yet again and that pissed it up the inu hanyou and that was not good well not good for him because everyone except Kagome laugh with she sit him men those two sure know how to put on a show, still fuming Inuyasha was by the side of the well he decide that it was time to go take her.

Inuyasha: Damn That Wench is late does she do that on purpose to piss me up; I'm going to take her.

Miroku: This should be very entertaining when they return.

(Inuyasha): I hope she has a good reason for that well at least she will not be hurt or in danger I don't want to lose my Kagome What the ... My... since when is she My Kagome damn human weak emotion. But still I don't want here to leave me, I mean us.

With this last thought he just of the well from her side and was about to open the well house door when he heard her voice she seem mad at something or someone. Inuyasha decide to not put oil on the fire ... yet so he listens to her argument with her old man.

Kagome: No way this is too personal for me and even more for him. I don't think he will want to relive his love story with Kikyo and broke his heart again, I will not do this neither will Inuyasha and even if I was to say yes our journey isn't over yet so why do you want to do this?

Grandpa: But Kagome the festival of legend is very important and why not tell one that you know by heart since you are in and Inuyasha!

Grandpa: And Since your Kikyo reincarnation you will play both you and her so it will be very realistic.

Inuyasha decide to step in at this moment he had heard enough Kagome play Kikyo and him live what he have endure 50 years ago no way in hell this is going to happen.

Inuyasha: Are you mad old man? You don't know the half of what you plan on presenting. I was there once and I don't want to be there a second time, you're right Kagome I do not want to do this not just because of me but also because of you, I may be a baka sometimes but I know that everything that touch Kikyo hurts you. You don't have to do this even if it was just about us it hurts because of all our group members are still getting hurt by this evil bastard Naraku.

(Kagome): Well this is new, maybe he does care about my feeling ... no this is Inuyasha stubborn hanyou (sigh).

Kagome: Don't worry I wasn't going to play in that act of him, beside we have jewel shards to collect. Isn't why your here? And playing Kikyo give me the chills, I don't hate her but this doesn't seem right.

Inuyasha: Well we… they were worry about you late again so I came to see (blush).

Kagome: Well I'm ready to go when you are...

Kagome's mother interrupts her daughter before she finished and start to go. She did not like the idea of her father but she does have an other thought that may helps to convince them so she came with this.

Kagome's mother: Hey wait kids! Before going back, I must say something that will convince you to play in this festival so both of you will find a way to pass trough the well with your friends.

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Ok we're listening.

Kagome's mother: Okay here goes nothing! For you Inuyasha if you decide to do this, you could realize something that you did not realize 50 year ago. I know this may be hard but you may find peace in for you're heart and mind think about it.

Inuyasha (whispering): Mmmm…

Kagome's mother: And for you Kagome, you could learn more and understand what him and Kikyo had felt back then find something for you has well. Think about what I said before answering go now and don't forget to ask your friend to if you decide to do it bye.

Sota: Hey Inuyasha you must already go?

Inuyasha: Yah kid but you know I'll be back see yah.

Kagome: Hey wait for me! Bye, we'll think about it.

With that they jump down the well for the feudal era, since it was almost sunset they decide to stay at Kaede's hut for the night and explain the situation to the other. This wasn't going to be easy to decide well that's what they thought. Inuyasha was in his though.

(Inuyasha): We may have time to do this we have only a few shard left and Naraku to kill but telling everyone I know and many that I don't, what if they hate was they may hate me... what if I care, but I do care for what Kagome will think of me I don't want to lose her, damn stupid emotion feh! That wench has no right to judge me, stupid!

And so was Kagome.

(Kagome): Well I would like to know my friend better but what if it's to personal and what Inuyasha have to hide may Hurt me a lot more than he does when he goes see her. I love him but he don't feel the same way about that insensitive jerk I'm just his shard Detector to him. (Sign)

With those tough they reach Kaede's village.


	2. The question, a discussion and a shard

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 2: The question, a discussion and a shard hunt.**_

Shippo pick up Kagome scent and start heading toward her, Miroku and Sango followed him. And soon they reach them of course Shippo jump in her arms she was like a mother to him so he likes to be with her.

Kagome: Hi Shippo how have you been since I was gone I hope you have behave yourself.

(Kagome): Men! I really sound like my mother acting this way, well he sure his acting has if he were my son, I guest I feel like her adoptive mother.

Shippo: Heu Kagome... Kagome you are lost in though.

Kagome: Ho! Sorry Shippo I was thinking of something, that I just realise.

Miroku: I Kagome may I ask what was that you just realise (smirk).

Sango: (smack) Hentai would you stop already, perverted monk, Kagome how was your stay to the future?

Inuyasha: Keh surely annoying like the scoo...oil thing of her time.

Kagome: It's school baka and it was more fill with bad new.

Inuyasha: Damn right like when I was there stupid old man not even with holy power, what a weak human.

If you only could see the look on Kagome's face at each of Inuyasha's insult over her grandpa you would have probably run for your life but no, the poor hanyou do not know when shutting his mouth so when he was finish with his little speech.

Kagome: You insensitive jerk your talking about my grandfather, baka.

Inuyasha: So?

Kagome: Arggggggg Inuyasha sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit...SIT.

A fuming Kagome headed to Kaede hut with Sango and Shippo with her, while Miroku look at a very pissed demon, 3 feet under the normal ground line. The monk could only laugh at him and pity him for the stupidity he has.

Miroku: You're so predictable my dear friend when would you grow up and think before talking.

Inuyasha: Why should I do what I lecherous monk told me to stop when he can even stop his own habit?

Miroku: I'm offended by that comment I never though that you look at me so low.

Inuyasha: Yeh right let's go find them that crazy girl have something to ask all of you and it's of a serious matter so don't do anything perverted even if what I'm asking is impossible try at the very least.

They soon join the others in Kaede hut for this important discussion, first Kagome ask everyone to not ask or says anything until she is finish with what she was about to say everyone agreed and Inuyasha Kehed but to Kagome that was the ok sign, so she start explaining her argument with her grandpa and the legend festival and their role to this act. When she was finish she said to the other to think about it just like her mother has said, then they was a long silence before Kaede spoke.

Kaede: It is a very hard choice ye made our take child but I shall try finding a way to let ye all pass.

Kagome: Thank Kaede but we're not sure yet, but still the would surely like to come and see the future.

Miroku: Indeed we would like to see maybe that will help us decide.

Sango: For once his right though it will be much harder for us than you Kagome to accept or not, you do realize that?

Inuyasha: I'm sure she is because she was the one who did not want us to do this but her mother wise words change our mind.

Shippo: Well I'm sure that I will do it because I want you to know were I came from it would be less painful if its an act.

Kaede: And I'll be happy to do it too my memories are not that painful except for the part when Naraku came in view.

Inuyasha: Well it seem that a trip for 7 in the future will be to prepare but tomorrow we are looking for shard we will see the other thing later now if everyone are finish let go to sleep we have work tomorrow morning.

Kagome: Well it seem that the festival got already 2 members, but I sure don't now myself what to do.

They all go sleep Inuyasha in a tree close to Kagome in case of danger, Shippo in Kagome's arms in her sleeping bag, and Sango and Miroku side by side but not to close because Sango have her Hiraikotsu an he knew that she wont hesitate to use it on him. When everyone seems to sleep Shippo open his he was trouble with some though he have.

(Shippo): Should I ask her, but if she does want to I don't want to be alone anymore, but it's a risk I must take.

Shippo: (sigh) Kagome... Kagome wake up I need to ask you something important but do not wake the others.

Kagome woke up at Shippo whispering her name and wanting to ask her something important, she open her eyes to meet his blue-green eyes.

Kagome: Shouldn't be asleep Shippo it's late, I guess it must be important, so come on speak I'm listening.

Shippo: (Gulp) Ok now or never, well... humm... We know each other since the thunder brother, almost 3 years now, and I was wondering If IcouldIcallyoumotherbecauseIlookuptoyoulikeone?

Kagome: Shippo slow down I didn't understand what your saying.

Shippo: I was asking... Could I call you mother because I look up to you like one, I like you like I liked my mother back than and I always feel safer and happy with you.

Kagome (Shocked): Woww I really didn't expect you to ask me that, I would love to be call your mother by adoption, but I will treat you like my real son, but don't expect more or less from me, our relation wont change since I saw you has my son from the first day even if I didn't realize back then so what do you say we sleep son, we must travel tomorrow.

Shippo: Thank Ka...Mother, ok goodnight mom. (Blush)

Kagome smile at his new son blush and kiss him on the forehead before closing her eyes. Shippo was the happiest kitsune now he has found a mother at last with that thought he let himself fall asleep. From were Inuyasha was you could be able to hear a growl of jealousy, Inuyasha just wish he had that chance right now.

Next morning everyone went looking for the shard rumour heard from Myoga the flea, you could almost see their faces when Shippo ask:

Shippo: Mother his this going to be long, I can wait to see your house and my uncle.

Kagome: Now, now Shippo behave your self, we'll try to hurry but do not push us okay.

Shippo: K mom.

Sango and Miroku just smiled but have a question expression on their faces, Inuyasha was just Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kehh stupid brat and his damn question.

Kagome: Inuyasha do not be rude to my son or I'll sit you till you reach hell without you know whom.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Miroku and Sango: Heu Kagome...

Kagome Knew what was coming so she cut them of and talks!

Kagome: Before saying anything, yes Shippo and I are ok we're not possess or anything, since we have meet I was already thinking of him has my son, but last night he ask me if I could become her mother officially and I accept since I love him like he was my own.

Sango: Well you sure make sure he has all he need and behave him self so you are a perfect mother for.

Miroku: Not just for him for your future kid you will be perfect I'm sure of it.

Kagome: Thank (blush).

They pass trough a devastated village and assume that they were on the right direction, after 2 days of searching they finally catch up with what would seem to be a scorpion demon he had 2 jewel shard but was easy to defeat with the Windscar, and so they headed back to Kaede's village. When they arrive Kaede ask them to all come in and sit down. She had found a way to pass the well but she was sure that no one was going to like the idea.


	3. Kaede's idea and the trip to the future

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 3: Kaede's idea and the trip to the future.**_

Kaede: Now young one before saying the solution I may found I must say to you how I came to that conclusion.

Inuyasha: Spill it out already old hag.

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: What was that for bitch.

Kagome: Don't call me bitch and SIT down and listen.

Inuyasha: Grrrr.

Kaede: Now if I may continue. Have I been saying I found something, but it doesn't mean it will work? First I though of the best way to find a way it's to find how Inuyasha can pass through. First I thought It was his connection to Kikyo, because Kagome is her reincarnation but then Kikyo could not pass through so maybe it was something that link Inuyasha to the future like a necklace from the future, but than again Inuyasha didn't possess such thing when he first go through. And then it hit me; a necklace with power that you control Kagome may be the source of this chance to pass.

Kagome: The prayer beads that subdue him that makes sense... Oh you think that I must put a subduing spell for each of them.

Kaede: Yes precisely!

Inuyasha: Ha that sound like fun I know the perfect one for the perverted monk, how do you think of Bouzu.

Sango: Or womanizer!

Shippo: Or Pervert!

Miroku: I do not deserve such treatment from you I am a respected monk.

Inuyasha: Yeh right!

Kagome: Well for the time being I think you will all be force to wear this to pass through, if it works.

Kaede hand to Kagome 5 necklace and then Kagome put one on the monk and decide the his word was Cursed, than she went to Sango and did the same thing she chose Sister, than Shippo Kitsune, Kaede Wisdom, Than Kilala friendship. Each of them falls to the floor when Kagome activate it even Inuyasha because he was laughing high up.

After the little show they all pack what they want to bring to Kagome's era, and headed to where the bone eater well was. They decide that Inuyasha will go with the monk and Kilala followed by Sango and Kaede, and end by Kagome and Shippo, but first Shippo will try with Inuyasha, He wasn't please with this but do it or he was sure to get sat.

Inuyasha: Keh! Cross your finger!

Shippo: Yeh! Let go already!

That said Inuyasha jump with Shippo soon Inuyasha was surround by a purple light and Shippo to so it mean that work, Shippo look up there was no more sky above him, but then Inuyasha jump and let himself and Shippo Fall right into the well again confirming to the others that the well work for them has well. They all take each other's turn to finally arrive their Kagome Instruct them to follow her in. Her mother was in the Kitchen with her grandpa and Sota, when Kagome and her friends arrive.

Kagome's mom: I Kagome, I Inuyasha and ... Who are the other friend you have dear.

Kagome: This is Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the monk, Kaede the village elder and miko, Kilala Sango's best friend and the last but not least and don't freak out I'll explain later this his my son Shippo the kitsune.

Kagome's mother: Oh my, Kagome you better explain this.

Sota: I'm finally uncle cool.

Grandpa: Haaaa more demons I must go find my sacred sutras...

Kagome: (Fire in the eye) Don't you there scare my son or you'll be sorry!

Inuyasha: Keh! Shippo won't be afraid since I already said that the old geezer didn't have any power.

Sota: Inuyasha's right you know.

Shippo: I know, mom said that she wouldn't let him hurt me so I wasn't afraid.

Miroku: I'm glad to finally meet you Mrs. Higurashi!

Sango: Same here!

Shippo: Grandma!

Kaede: I'm honour to meet the sibling of such good-hearted girl.

Kagome: Kaede you make me blush!

They all go to the living room and sit while Kagome remove all the necklaces.

Inuyasha: Hey you forgot mine!

Kagome: Very funny Inuyasha you are not getting this off!

Inuyasha: Damn you.

Kagome's mother: First Kagome explains why this young one that is so kawaii, why he calls you mother.

Kagome: Sure you remember how we met him, Inuyasha and me?

Kagome's mother: yes.

Kagome: Well Since then I've been taking care of him like a real mother will and yesterday he ask me if he could call me and considerate me like his mother. I accepted since I like him has such.

Inuyasha: Before you said anything Mrs. I can assure you that Kagome is perfectly able to take care of him and I know she is a great mother for him, we all agree.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede: Yes.

Mrs.Higurashi: Well I see now that my little girl isn't little anymore, I'm proud of you, and I'm glad to have him as grandson.

Kagome: Thank mom, now for why we are here, Shippo and Kaede accept to play in the festival legend act, but the rest of us are not decide yet they want to know my world better first.

Grandpa: Great thank you, for accepting this and also accepting to considering my idea.

Kaede: No need to thank us my and Shippo's memories are not that painful.

Miroku: And Thank us for not thinking the same as Inuyasha back then.

Kagome's Mother: Ok now for the sleeping place for each of you, Shippo can sleep in Kagome's room since he's like her son. Miroku can sleep in Sota's room, Kaede will have the guest room with Sango, Inuyasha it's up to you, you can sleep in the sacred tree, Sota's room, the sofa here or in Kagome's room but don't do anything I trust you.

Kagome: And you don't trust me!

Kagome's Mother: Of course I trust you now everybody go to sleep we have shopping to do tomorrow.

Inuyasha: Kagome do you mind if I stay with you and Shippo tonight? (Little blush)

Kagome: No problem you've done this many time before!

Everyone except Sota, her grandpa and her mother turn there head toward Kagome and Inuyasha both of them blushing furiously at the situation and run to Kagome's room while the other take place with a grin on their face, this was going to be a great and funny experience.


	4. Shopping and friends meet other friends

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 4: Shopping and friends meet other friends.**_

Kagome's mother was the first up and was cooking the breakfast, when the smell came in contact with Inuyasha and Shippo's nose, they wake up drooling about the great smell, waking up Kagome in the process.

Shippo: Mother, mother what's that good smell?

Inuyasha: Yeh what is your mother cooking I never smell something like that before.

Kagome: Mmmm, smell like bacons and eggs, with some beans and roasted potatoes.

Shippo: I know what is an egg, but bacon? Bean? Ro. What potatoes?

Kagome: Let's just go downstairs for you to found out!

Shippo: Yessssssssss!

Inuyasha: Great know everyone in your house is awake.

Kagome: Well its kind of time to wake up.

Inuyasha: That the first time you want to wake up early.

Kagome: Are you saying that I'm lazy?

Inuyasha: Maybe wench, now come on I'm hungry.

Kagome: Grrrrrrrrrr hurry up before I s… you!

With that they joined their entire friend already downstairs. All the other ask what was that kind of food they know eggs and potatoes but the rest they didn't have a clue, with a quick explaining from Kagome and his brother everyone ate their breakfast and thank Kagome's mother for it. Then since Sango and Miroku wanted to discover more about the future Kagome ask her mother to allow Inuyasha and Miroku to take some of her dad clothes and Sango some of hers.

Inuyasha: I warn you Kagome I'm not warring your sho…se I don't feel right in it.

Kagome: Don't worry neither do you or the other will have those.

Inuyasha: You finally understand Keh!

Kagome: Stop acting like you have won a battle and go change clothes and take a shower also.

Inuyasha: Are you saying that I stink woman?

Kagome: Nooo! Just that you need one to be sure you're not dirty.

Inuyasha: Ok if I don't remember how to use the shower you will come help me!

Kagome: (Blushing furiously) Hum but...

Inuyasha: (Blushing) And you said that Miroku is the only pervert, gee wench I didn't say you will have to come in!

(Inuyasha): Not that I wouldn't want it... What am I thinking I'm turning like Miroku?

Kagome: Well hurry up!

After that Miroku and Sango was ready, they waited for Inuyasha until he came down followed by Mrs. Higurashi, an angry look on his face because he had his hairbrush in a beautiful long ponytail and his ears were hiding in his hair. When Kagome saw him she lost her voice and freeze.

(Kagome): Wow what a cutie, he look so great like that men I wish I could say to him how much I love him but I just can't because of that dead priestess Kikyo.

Miroku and Sango: Well Inuyasha you make Kagome drooling at your look.

Kagome start to regain her voice but start blushing like hell when those two shout that.

Kagome: Well I didn't say anything when you and Miroku stood there about what sound like an eternity, hummm what you have said drooling on each other look.

Miroku and Sango: (blushing) Shut up!

Inuyasha: Soooo? You don't say anything so its true, you like what you sees.

Kagome: Don't flatter yourself!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Since Shippo could not come because of his tail that he can not hide so he stayed with his uncle Sota, and Kaede just wasn't interested in those future think so she stay and work with the grandpa for some history book translation, then Kilala have 2 tails so she stay playing with Buyo loll.

Kagome: First stop shopping store.

Inuyasha: (White face) Ohhh now wench you're not getting me into this again I'll take Miroku and you take Sango.

Kagome: Mouu Inuyasha the last time wasn't that bad come on!

Inuyasha: On one condition wench when I'm tired of this we go to the next visit okay?

Kagome: Deal!

Miroku: What was that all about?

Inuyasha: Ohhh you'll see monk, you'll see.

Yes he saw what his a girl shopping day, exhausting day and Sango got the hang of it really quickly, damn shopping was so boring for them and yes the men are the one having to hold all the buying stuff know Inuyasha have enough so...

Inuyasha: Now woman that enough we'll go eat all of us in the Wacdonald I'm hungry like hell.

Kagome: Haaannn we were just getting started!

Sango: Yeh!

Inuyasha: I know that why I stop you now come.

They all walk to the Wacdonald to eat and rebuild strength but what they didn't expect to see or should I said meet is Kagome 3 friends: Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and one big problem to Kagome, Hojo was with them.

(Kagome): Darn I must not only prepare myself for a thousand question from the girl but also stop Inuyasha from Killing Hojo.

(Inuyasha): Grrrrr It's that hobo guy who doesn't stop asking my Kagome out... Wait did I just though that!

Kagome: Inuyasha be nice please there my friends remember!

Sango and Miroku: What are you two talking about?

At this moment the 4 friends came up to greet Kagome.

3 girls: Hi Kagome, what up?

Hojo: Hi Higurashi I though you were sick due to a lung infection.

Kagome (sweat drop): Well I'm completely cured now... ohh and guys meet all my friends (she motion Sango and the other).

Kagome: This is Sango, than Miroku watch out for his hand, and this special one his Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku: Hi nice to meet you.

Miroku: And Kagome I didn't think you though of me so low.

Sango: Yeh right lecher!

Inuyasha: Feh figure!

Hojo: So since your better, would you like to come see a movie?

Inuyasha: Back of Hobo!

Kagome: Inuyasha you don't have to be rude and his name his Hojo now let me answer ok.

Inuyasha: Keh I don't like him.

Kagome: Sorry for his rudeness Hojo his very protective of me and sorry but no I'm to much occupied for the moment and even if I wasn't I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you!

Hojo face darkened: Why did you say yes than but now you said that.

Kagome: If you remember correctly it's the three girls that have always made me and you go out or answer at my place.

Hojo: Well... it's true, maybe if I've listen to you.

The 3 girls: What are you doing you're the perfect couple!

Inuyasha step in with some crazy idea: What If she already taken by someone else for here to be the perfect one for her this not your love life it's Kagome's so if you love that guy then go say to him do not push someone else in his hand.

Everyone was shout for a moment than Eri start to talk or mostly ask him question.

Eri: Well mister knows all of Kagome, we know her more than you do whom can she have meet!

Inuyasha said without thinking: That would be the guy at who you're asking the question!

Inuyasha realize what he had just said start to blush and turn to saw Kagome mouth open wild and blushing even more, but to his surprise she follow the story.

Kagome: So you don't know me as you said you knew (with that said she hug Inuyasha and take a hold of his hand)?

Eri: What! Is he the two-timing, overprotecting, jealous and overreacting jerk that you tell us about?

Inuyasha pop a vein and look at Kagome if what that girl said was true but she spoke before he could ask.

Kagome: When I said that to you I had a hard time with him but he his overprotective of me and jealous but its just because he don't want to lose me. He is very caring and he will and (whispered) you have... save my life over his own.

Inuyasha: That's right and now if you will excuse us we're hungry.

With that said Inu, Kag and a very shocked Miroku and Sango walk in and eat while Kagome friends get out because they've already finish eating and they were to shocked but this new discovery, while eating quietly Kagome and the other though of the last event.

(Miroku): Well this is a not so expecting turn of character from Inuyasha I wonder if he realize what he just did.

(Sango): Men I knew those to were made for each other but know I hope Inuyasha doesn't ruined all of Kagome hope.

(Inuyasha): Hummm what just happen to me to bring myself to claim her as mine in from of her friends, and why... Maybe it's because she said that I was some special friend or maybe just maybe I like her more then a friend but if it is what about Kikyo mmmm what those I love about each of them Kikyo first: she have great wisdom but so is Kagome, mennn I really don't like her that much after all I can't find anything else, Kagome: she always smile, full of life, trusting...(suddenly that hit him, Kagome doesn't want him to change she love him the way he his never Kikyo wanted him to stay that way she wanted to use him to become free from the Shikon no Tama) so I know who I choose but I'm such a coward if she reject me I couldn't bare this from her. Maybe doing that act will let her see my true self and I will show her what she truly mean to me, I made up my mind.

(Kagome): Why did he just do that he can be serious he love Kikyo, but what if... no I won't let my hope go high up but I want to know why he did this and said that HE was the one I choose, and did I just follow him into that stupid story maybe it's because I wanted to believe that he love me... Well maybe if I want to know I guess, I will play in the festival.

Miroku: Well it's getting late and I want to be the first to say that I will play in this festival of yours Kagome.

Sango: So am I because maybe that will help past through this.

Kagome: If you say s so, and it will maybe shock you but I will play too.

Inuyasha: I know it will be hard for all of us especially the part for Kagome playing you know who but I'm willing to show you what I've been trough so count me in, you will understand why I'm like that today.

Kagome: Well that's settle why won't we go back to the shrine.

Three others: Yeah that was an exhausting day.

Kagome: And it isn't finish yet.

They arrived at Kagome's home at 4pm and announce they decision to Kagome's siblings who were very excited by the idea and make they start writing on their past life and current life for each other to read after one at the time. Shippo was telling his new grandma because he didn't much about writing.


	5. The past of our friends

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 5: Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede passes.**_

_Shippo's memory:_

_I was born 7 years ago in the mountain where the Fire kitsune clan once resided. I'm the only son of Shikoru leader of the clan and Kirapo head female of the clan. My name came from the beginning and the ending of my father and mother Shi and po. We were happy most of the time even if my father had some obligation toward the clan he had time to show me many kitsune trick and my mother raised me to be a great demon and maybe one day take over my father. Than arrived the day when the sacred jewel was shattered and the thunder brothers clan found some, they kill my mother first, that's when my father ask me to go and was kill with the other members of the clan I wanted revenge and regain my father skin from them so I try found some shards. I meet my new mom then I wanted her shards, no I needed them but I was weak against Inuyasha and I failed but mother had a big heart and help me get back my father skin and get revenge, she put herself in danger just for me and Inuyasha that's when I decided to join them because I knew I found someone new who care for me even if I was young and a full demon and her a human._

Kagome's mom had tears of pride for her daughter but also for this little kid who had to live through this, all of this.

(Kagome's mom): Poor thing!

Shippo: Don't feel bad for me grandma, now I have avenge my clan and parent and I have a new family that I like as much as the other.

Mrs Higurashi: It's not just because of what you've been through but also I'm proud of my girl for what she had done for you, she has grown so much and I didn't even realize it.

Shippo: You'll be even more proud and convince when you see the story of the others.

Since they decided to write they pass alone each had a piece of the house were they were writing, Shippo was in the kitchen with his new found grandma, Sango was in the guest room on the second floor, Miroku was in Sota's room while he played with his friends, Inuyasha was in the sacred God Tree, Kagome in her room and finally Kaede was in the sitting room. Miroku was currently reminding of his pass and began to write it.

_Miroku's memories:_

_I was born in a shrine 19 years old ago, my mother died with my father when his wind tunnel open up to swallow him whole to me her name was Ayuma and she was kind and would had help anyone who was in need that. From my father Jihaku, I've been learning to control and increase my monk power with Master Mushin that after pass my 10th birthday when the kazaana swallow them both. After that Master Mushin had take care of me as if I was his own child and that I thankful for. When I start traveling for the demon who did this to my grandfather and his 2 next generation I was only 14 years old, but I wanted to hurry, and of course I'm quite ashamed that I take on my ancestor perverted way but I will never go to far as to raped. I was 18 when I first met Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo and I try to have Kagome to have an heir and I admit Kidnapping her but I am deeply sorry for what I've done that day they helped me when I was poisoned by Naraku poisonous insects and saved my life many time. Not so long after we met Sango and Kilala, not to long ago I bring myself to ask her if we live trough our journey to become my wife and give me many child she accepted, I was happy to know that for once I think I would have a future. I may be a lecher but I never sleep intimately with a woman or kiss one, the only one will be Sango._

With that finish Miroku smile even if some of this sentences hurt to write and read because he know of the end and that's what give him the spirit he need to follow his journey till they destroy him. Not so far away from Sota's room Sango just had a shivers from something she couldn't explain like someone was just saying or writing something about her she don't know what but she had a good idea of who may write about her.

(Sango): Lecher you better not write everything you've done with woman in the pass (popping a nerve).

_Sango's memories:_

_I was born 18 years ago in a small village of demon exterminator my mother died giving birth to my younger brother Kohaku, I was 6 when she died her name was Suangua she was strong and kind hearted my father had always said that I had gain her personality and beauty, my father name was Kyohado he was the leader of the slayer in the village. My father was very kind but strict I start my slaying exercises at 5 yrs. It was hard but it was worth the pain for know I'm able to defend myself and my friend, one year ago I was trapped with my family and friend and killed except for me that I survived and my brothers who he's in Naraku's control first he trick me into killed Inuyasha and the others because he said he was the one who did this, then after being with Inuyasha and the others I was trick again by retrieving the Tetsaiga to free my brother my that was a big mistake but again they forgive me for betraying them. I treat Kagome and Inuyasha like brother and sister now and Shippo like a valuable friend like Kilala who was there for me from the start and she will be till the end, I'm sure. Oh and Miroku hold a very special part in my heart since a long time but even more since he ask me to marry him after we defeat Naraku, I'm impress by his skill and hard head because I slap, punch, hit him with my Hiraikotsu on the head each time he got lecherous and in never got sequel of it._

Sango blush at her last sentence but did not change it, she also hold some tears from live once again her pass but she force them to get change into rage and determination for avenging her people and saving her brother. Kaede was know trying to remember her life over 50 years ago that was difficult but she wanted to help the future to know the truth behind the tragic story of his sister and Inuyasha from what she had read from today scroll this was far from true so she start to remember and wrote what she was thinking.

_Kaede's memories:_

_I was born 61 years ago in a village near the god tree and the Bone Eater ancient well. Second and last child of Iyuki my mother, and Cartane of course my father I had a sister 10 years older than me name Kikyo who have became guardian of the Shikon jewel at 14 yrs, my father gave his life in a war that I don't remember much and my mother died soon after giving me birth due to a unknown sickness, I lost my left eye at 6 while trying some mixed potion but I can live with it perfectly so that's not very important, Kikyo was the one who though me everything in order for me to become a miko and a good healer for the village has for her to protect it against demon I was to protect it from sickness with of course the help of my sister even if I didn't learn much from my sister I learn many from experiences my sister met Inuyasha when he was 218, but from human age he act and look like he had only 18 and her was 18 and I was 10, they met many time to discuss about there future and the future of the jewel they finally decided to use it to wish Inuyasha to become full human to purify the jewel and free my sister from her obligation toward that cursed jewel, but the faithful day of the wish Naraku witch was Onigumo the bandit unable to move because he was highly burn and that Kikyo have taken care of for several years and for his obsessive love for her decided to give himself to thousand of demon and became Naraku. He disguise himself has Inuyasha and hurt my sister badly, while that was happening Inuyasha came into the village is eyes filled with rage and maybe some sadness and hurt from Kikyo betrayal and try to take away the jewel he destroy many hut in the process but then my sister appeared blood all over her back she yelled Inuyasha named and shoot him, pinned him in the process at the god tree with a spell that could never be broken. Then she fall to her knee and ask me a favour, but before I ask her to make the jewel heal her, she never accepted because he might became tainted, so she ask me to burn the jewel with her body because she wasn't going to make. After her dead I did what she had told me, and so the Shikon no Tama was gone forever or it was what we though until Kagome, the reincarnation of my sister came into this time and within her body the jewel was brought here. Since than the young miko protect the shard and collect them with the help of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala before Naraku. Not to long after the curse rock was shattered an evil witch stole the soil of my sister and used it to reform her body and used a part of Kagome soul to bring my sister back to the land of the living but she was changed she burn with rage for Inuyasha betrayal even if she now know the truth and want to brought him back to hell with her, she even try to kill Kagome this is not my sister but Inuyasha seem confused for the moment about this he promise her to protect her from Naraku and to go to hell after his mission his over, Kagome was very heart broken to hear that he will loose his life after all this that they had to go through._

With that done she start going toward the kitchen were they supposed to all meet and after go sleep when she came in Sango, Miroku and of course Shippo was already there with Mrs. Higurashi talking to them about what they going to do tomorrow while they waited for the last two for coming in, they know that Inuyasha and Kagome have many thing to write and will probably be long before finishing their writing.

Kaede: Inuyasha may be the last because of his hard pass, but Kagome had many things on her heart that happen on their journey.

Miroku: Indeed!

Sango: The writing of those, risk to be very hard and painful.

Shippo: Yeh!

Kagome's mom: Don't worry I'm sure that they will go through this and maybe found some answers for them self!

Kaede: I believe in them but they are stubborn.

Miroku and Sango: (Sigh)!


	6. Inuyasha's long and painful past

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 6: Inuyasha' s long and painful pass.**_

He was there remembering all of his pass memories, painful, hurting, disgusting and betrayal was much of he had think when he remember it all, but it wasn't all bad feeling, with an heavy sign he start to write his long and sad life and the even of it what a nightmare Inuyasha though.

_Inuyasha's memories:_

_I was born 219 years ago, I never said my age because that doesn't mean I'm an elder or your elder, I consider myself to be by human age and standard 19 years old, so I continue, I was born half human half demon or if you prefer a hanyou in a castle of noble. I'm the second son of the great dog demon and lord of the western land named Inutaisho and my mother Lady Izayoi. My father died protecting me and my mother so I don't remember him except for what I saw when I banish Sounga to the hell I saw what he look like and his voice, he said that he was proud of me. I have a half brother named Sesshomaru, he's a full dog demon born from the same father, but another dog demon tribe witch why he had poisoned claw his mother Churia was a poisonous dog demon and left them because it was just for an alliance. That I know from my mother. Now for until 7 I live with my mother in a small village of noble but no one would talk, play or anything with me or my mother, when I first heard the word half breed and ask my mother what was the meaning of those word she cry for the first time in from of me she hug me tight and said to me that it was some bad word. Almost a week later on a dark night for my they set the mansion where we were napping they had but some paralysis poison in our food, as a half demon I wasn't totally numb when I sniff the smoke I wake my mother who say to go and run for my life because she was paralysed but I wouldn't, I try everything to save her but I was weak and a little numb myself. She wanted to me to live a long life and find love and friendship so for her wish to come true I flew my heart breaking into all piece. Now I was alone in the forest against demon and human, I learn the hard way to kill for survive, hunt and all, since that fateful day I didn't really slept for more than 150 years I've gone to forest to another something meeting my bastard of brother but never done anything but pass by. Until I heard some rumours of a jewel that could make me full blooded demon. If I was to become that I will be accepted by a least the demon so a started headed the way the rumours headed to. That when I for met Kikyo, I try to stole the jewel from her but she stop me but not kill me, I ask her why she didn't do it, she answer with another question, she ask if I was really an half demon_, _well that's when our relationship start, first I just watch her from the tree but I knew she was aware of my presence, than we start talking about her life not mine I wouldn't wanted to, we sat by each other side talking for hour, then one day she came with the idea of a future together without obligation, all I must had pay his my demon part to became human, I was foolish then to accept this without thinking first, but when we take on that boat little trip together something happened I start to stop feeling alone, I was ready to open my heart once again but week after we continued to talked about it and when the day finally come something happen, has for what I though then I felt betrayed and I closed my heart and came to the village and stole the jewel for my previous wish, but again Kikyo pinned me to the god tree for 50 years, sealing my soul into a sleep and not aged for that much time. Than someone arrived someone that will change forever that someone his Kagome Higurashi, even if she's Kikyo reincarnation she nothing like her, Kagome is kind to all even demon, always smiling and warm, she's young but is more mature for her age, she have, even if I always said the other way, she an excellent archer and miko, she just as stubborn as me. So she pass through the well he saw me pinned on the tree when I woke up she was cry for help a giant centipede demon on her tail, I say Kikyo, but she said her name was Kagome, I was comparing her to Kikyo than, I saw that she had the jewel so I plan to escape that prison with my wish so I ask her to remove the arrow from my heart since she was Kikyo's reincarnation if she wanted to live of course, she decided to live and free me, against the old hag warning, after killing that demon I when to grab the jewel and try killing her, but again the hag put a subduing spell on me that Kagome choose the word SIT ! Just because I have dog-ears, how humiliating! Since she has broke the Shikon jewel we travel trough all the country to find all pieces and the one who kill so many people and made Kikyo and me betray each other, and put a curse on Miroku's family. I've became more close to them to any other with the help of Kagome, she's the one who brought us all together. Since him on it I should say that I don't hate Shippo, even if I act like a jerk it's for him to learn that life he's no always easy, I see him like his was my son, I realise it when he protect everyone from the fire when we were fighting the band of seven and you were poisoned. We are like a big family even if I'm closer to some of them more. I know that when I go see Kikyo it hurt Kagome but I still feel that I have some obligation for her but then again I start to think I was wrong to promise my life to her, she not herself anymore and I want to live not die after we beat Naraku. I always feel sorry as if I betray Kagome again and again. Even if I'm eager to finish this journey I hope that when it's done and the jewel gone for good, I hope that Kagome would still be able to gap between times, I feel so alone without her, even if I have friends._

Inuyasha read it's sheets and with many emotions and blush for what he had wrote he go down the tree and enter the house to follow the path to the kitchen where he find the others except Kagome, why was she making so much time. He asks to the others to not look at his sheets, he's not ready yet.

Shippo: Baka we agreed to wait to all of us to finish of course we don't look at your sheets.

Inuyasha: Hey watch what you say twerp.

Shippo: Grrrrr.

Mrs H.: He's right honey you must respect your elders even if it's Inuyasha.

Miroku: Well that a news!

Sango: Yeh!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Inuyasha use it's hearing to hear what Kagome do, but she was doing nothing, he sense that she was afraid to write something that she might regret maybe or wouldn't want to write about him, that disturb him until he heard her begin to writing. He pushes all negative thoughts and starts a conversation with Kagome's mom about food in this era.

Back to Kagome, before Inuyasha came and try to hear her, she was lost in her thoughts and memories, where to start, what to say, what to don't say, she didn't want to hurt anyone feeling especially Inuyasha's, and if she don't says that much she would be considered as a coward for not giving all the truth.

(Kagome): no everyone are counting on my participation, but if I said something bad about what I feel toward Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kaede might get personally hurt, but if I don't say anything about those thing how can Inuyasha truly love me for who I am, that maybe the only way I will start with a little of me then the adventure trough the well house, yes that's it I just hope to not break heart, or get my heart broken by what Inuyasha wrote about her. A come on girl, he right what he felt and feel and you do the same let him see that you're a strong mind, all right please god help me with this, her I come. (Sigh)


	7. Kagome's memories and discussion after

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 7: Kagome's memories and the discussion after.**_

_Kagome's memories:_

_I was born 18 years ago in the Sunset shrine in modern society of Japan, my mother's name is Sakura and my father's name was Shiolan, He died 2 years after my brother Sota was born, he died of an car accident. He was the kind of men who get happy for even a little thing, I miss him greatly, since then we live with our grandfather in the shrine, we didn't want to sell the shrine that's why, I have 3 best friends that always there for me even when I don't want them to help, yes that's Eri, Yuka and Ayumi and there's Hojo he's a nice guy but not my type, we are still friend. So the story of the jewel start at my 15yrs birthday after we had all celebrate me and my family when go search for my cat Buyo, and ended up in the small shrine where the ancient well is that's when I heard a female voice calling and saying that I possess something and that she wanted it, she then grab me with her 6 hand and take me trough the well and through time. While traveling I manage to use my miko power increase by the jewel in my body to blast that demon centipede away for the moment, when I was on the other side I had one of her hand still on me and I call for my brother and grandpa or mother but nothing, I didn't saw any ladder how come I had one, that what I though. I manage to get out of the well to the strange place that call the Feudal Japan Era. I saw only forest and nature all around me nothing else, I start to walk around to see if someone might inform me of where I was, until I saw Inuyasha pinned to the God tree the tree that was in our family territory for generation but a guy with, I saw dog ears and long claws, I couldn't hold myself I go to where it was end start rubbing his soft and beautiful doggie ears (giggles). Not long after I start rubbing his ears, a voice interrupt me with a warning to not stay close to that demon, it was Kaede as soon as I turn to look at her she said the named of her dead sister Kikyo, I said that my name was Kagome and I was not from there or should I said then. She explained my situation and why she called me Kikyo. That's when I've learned that I was her reincarnation and I had miko power also, and with the story with the demon centipede I had maybe in my body the legendary Shikon no Tama, I stayed and learning some more about the story of this village of Inuyasha and Kikyo. I was attacked while returning to the well by the same demon, I ran to the tree where Inuyasha was. My presence and yelling alert Kaede and she arrived with some villager but couldn't do much, I was handing on Inuyasha's kimono when he worked up, with an angry face he call me Kikyo and accuse me of betrayal, I said that he was mistaking and said my name, of course he said that Kikyo smelled nice compare to me. While talking the centipede had bite my side of body where the jewel immerge and she swallowed it whole and evolve into something stronger. Inuyasha ask me if I choose to live or died I had the choice to free him and be saved but freeing him would be against what Kaede said or be killed, of course I chose to live and removed the arrow from his heart he quickly kill the demon but try to kill to have the jewel. Kaede put a necklace with a subduing spell that I chose the word SIT for him to have his face kiss the ground, today the spell help me when he don't want me to go see my family or help him not get kill, punish him from beating Shippo or being a jerk and not killing Koga because Koga his an allies for the battle against Naraku. Inuyasha was arrogant and insensitive at first but that surely because of the story with Kikyo, about Kikyo I must confess that more than once she tried to kill me and I didn't say anything to not break Inuyasha heart or to made him hate me. But before she died trying to bring Naraku to hell, she still don't like me, but we still have a mutual respect, we saved each other more than once. My adoptive son Shippo was the first to joint the gang after we avenge his parent's depth, and then we met Miroku the curse but with strong holy power Monk. And the last but not least she's like a sister to me Sango the demon slayer and her companion Kilala. Sure we met Koga I consider him a great ally and friend, but his more irritating than Hojo, his calling me his woman witch I'm not and I'm not interested at all. Sesshomaru, well a though he was a girl. He's always calm, emotionless and cold. But since he had revived Rin a young human girl he's more mmmm giving. He seek Inuyasha's Tetsaiga for a while but know he just what to kill Inuyasha for an unknown grudge. Well it's been a year and we're almost finished but Naraku is still alive._

Kagome just finish all writing her story, she take a few more breath and start heading toward the kitchen where all the others were waiting for her to finish and come meet them, when she saw that she was the last, Kagome feel a little embarrass and shy up a little, gather her courage and enter the kitchen where everyone greet her, she placed her sheets on the table like the others and go sit next to Inuyasha and Shippo jump from Sakura's arms to his new mom arms.

Shippo: I Mommy!

Kagome: I Shippo!

Inuyasha: So Kagome you made sure to forget nothing.

Kagome: Yes! From the start to now and you all done the same I hope.

The others except Miss Higurashi: Yes!

Sakura Higurashi: Great now I'll go make each a copy for you from everyone else pass is that ok.

Inuyasha: Hai thank Mrs. H

Sakura: Wait until I came back.

Kaede: That we will do.

Miroku: What we expect have arrived you and Inuyasha were indeed the last to finish your pass.

Shippo: Well me and Sango and you Miroku had less memory then both of them.

Kagome: no offence Inuyasha, but I though that you would be the last coming in, with all that happen in your life till now.

Inuyasha: Keh don't worry I said all I could say in those sheets.

Sakura came in at the right moment and give all the copy of each other pass for them to read alone before sleeping. They all go to there respective place and started reading, everyone now was asleep except Inuyasha and Kagome who was thinking about Inuyasha's story, when she saw Inuyasha enter her room from the window.

Inuyasha: Hey may I come in.

Kagome: You're always welcome here come on.

Inuyasha: Thank you I wanted to sleep here and maybe if you want talk about this.

Kagome: it's ok I wanted to talk also but don't wake Shippo.

Inuyasha: Don't worry, first I wanted to say thank for not sitting me at the restaurant when I pretended to be your boyfriend I think it's called that.

Kagome (blush): Yeh that's what its called but I didn't want to sit you in from of my friend and you were defending me, but why did you just pretended to be my boyfriend you don't even love me like that, you love Kikyo (sad face)

Inuyasha: I… heuu... I...

Kagome (face looking her knee): Don't worry I know it's like with Koga you just don't want anyone to hurt me in some way.

(Inuyasha): I'm just a baka and coward not even able to admit that a love her.

Kagome: You wrote nice sentence about me and you even said that I nothing like Kikyo but in a good way, why didn't you just said that or just nothing instead of hurting my feeling.

(Inuyasha): She thinks my sentence was nice, come on stupid say it.

Inuyasha: It's because I was afraid of you being disgust by me, trying to court you, and I wasn't sure of my emotion.

Kagome: What do you mean court, and not sure of your emotion you confuse me.

Inuyasha: Then just listen, court mean like... mmm... dating in your human term, in demon term we have courting, soon to be mate marking and mate marking, it mean soon to be wed and wed. When I start thinking about you and compare you to Kikyo in these sheets I realize how much I care about and I don't want to lose you, I... I love you Kagome, I know I don't own the right to have you because I hurt you more than once and I was the one who said that I would protect and never hurt you. I know also that I'm not full human or full demon but please can you find a place in your heart for me.

(Kagome): Is he serious? Did he just say that he loved me not Kikyo? I can believe he loves me after all this and I almost give up on him, (sob) sniff I'm so happy my dream came truth.

Inuyasha: Kagome why are you crying I'm sorry forget it I'm not at my place forgive me, I'll go! (His eyes fill up with sadness and hurt).

Kagome: Wait baka! I was crying of happiness, I love you too; I've waited for so long for you to said that to me and I almost lost hope. (She hugs him hard, and he reply with placing his arm around her waist and hug her back).

Inuyasha: I know that I'm a baka for waiting that long and hurting you so much.

Kagome: Don't worry now that I know everything is okay.

Inuyasha lift her chin a little while bending down to place a passionate kiss, she respond with even more passion, he lick her bottom lip for entrance, she gave in and deepened the kiss each other exploring the other mouth, Kagome broke the kiss regretfully for the need of air. Kagome lay in her bed almost sleeping, when Inuyasha ask her if he could sleep by her side, she accepted and she lean her back against his chest, he put her in his arm and fall into a deep and sleep with Kagome, his love, by his side, and Shippo came in his sleep by the side of his mother side. Tomorrow they were going to have some matter to discuss with the others.


	8. Shock, explanation and festival preparat

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 8: Shock, explanation and festival organisation.**_

Her scent made him comfortable and safe, that what Shippo though went he sniff the air before opening his eyes, he also sniffed Inuyasha, when he opened his eyes finally he remarked that someone was holding him protectively but not just one pair of arms but two, shocked he looked up to see the hanyou in person both holding Kagome and him.

(Shippo): What the... how did he get here without me or her noticing, and why did I feel so... mmm... Safe with him too, yes he is always protecting us but Inuyasha always knock me on the head or shout at me.

(Shippo): Maybe this baka had more feeling for me then he let us know, well if that stupid hanyou admit his love to Kagome-mama, then I will let him prove to me that he can be my new father.

But a big smile appear on his face when he realize that Inuyasha will surely be sat for being in that kind of position with her, he stir and nuzzled he mother to wake her up and get the show on the road.

Shippo: Heyyy mommmmy! Look who's here with us, and sleep with us, I think Miroku tainted him with his perverted way.

Inuyasha: Mmmmm, so you think that I'm going to be sat isn't right Shippo, well you're wrong she was awake when I came in and she accepted for me to be that close.

Kagome: Well you see honey you're mom had a little talk last night. We discuss about what we had write and what we feel really inside, so we admitted our love for each other. (She places a quick kiss on Inuyasha lips).

Shippo: WHAT?

Inuyasha: Silence you fool the other are still sleeping!

Shippo: Men, now I'm oblige to give Inuyasha a chance to prove himself worth to be a good father for me, so you better use your brain like you use it in writing those sheets and admitted your love for her.

Inuyasha: Keh, but I will still yell at you when what you will do something wrong or idiot.

Shippo: Deal, for now on I'm testing on that and mother will too and the others, while this I will also make progress on my side for you to be proud of me and what should I call you it's your choice: Father, Dad, Daddy, Inu-daddy, Old man or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha (blushing at this situation): I hum, will try but what do you think of this Love.

Kagome: Well it's natural for you to become his father since we're together, and it's his right to test you. Has for what Shippo should call you I vote for Father and Dad after all Inuyasha and Old man are not very polite and the other two doesn't fit you.

Inuyasha: Then it's settle I suppose welcome to the family son, men it's sound weird but this feel right too.

Shippo: Well thank you for accepting me as well, and don't worry I'll be a good son for you and mother, thank again father.

Inuyasha put a move that no one had believed he would make one day he put his arms around his new family and hug them both thigh. This has startled Shippo and the young Miko for a second but they both relax and then start to go downstairs for Kagome to make breakfast for her new family. Shippo on Inuyasha shoulder was trying to get some answer for his question on Inuyasha's story from what the Sakura read to him, While Kagome made some breakfast for them and her.

Inuyasha: Sorry kid not before everyone is awake I don't want to repeat myself, ok?

Shippo: Ahhhh, but I'm your new son so I have some special treatment?

Inuyasha: Yes but not on everything, and since I'm your dad you'll respect me, and my decision understood.

Shippo: OK, I got it don't push the dad act too far yet.

Inuyasha: I don't push it; I would act like this with my pups so I will with you too.

Kagome: Well it would seem that you two get in your proper role already now come on and eat.

Inuyasha and Shippo: FOOD! Thank!

Kagome: You're both welcome.

While this was happening Miroku and Sango get up and head to the kitchen downstairs they meet up with Kaede and Sakura Higurashi on the way, followed not to far away by a very sleepy Sota. When they arrived all in the room where the other were something was wrong, Shippo and Inuyasha was talking like civilised people not even arguing and He and Kagome was very close with the little kitsune in the middle like a family, no arguing from Kagome and no feh or keh from the hanyou, how weird but what was the worst that draw the line of weirdness was that Inuyasha and the miko were kissing passionately when they arrived.

Kaede: (cough)

Inuyasha and Kagome: (blushing like hell) hi there you all!

Miroku: (perverted grin) Well what do you know Inuyasha has more talent that I though, how was your night?

Paff, Boing! Clap! (In order: Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome)

Sango: Lecher! Such a wonderful family portrait!

Kaede: Indeed.

Sakura: When is the wedding!

Sota: I'm uncle and I have the best brother ever Inuyasha.

Shippo: Can someone give it a rest and sit down to eat while I'm sure you want to know about this!

Inuyasha: Thank for clearing all this mess kit!

Shippo: no problem dad.

Everyone stare in shock at those two they regain from this and quietly take there breakfast while the other explain all of what happened last night and this morning, but when the grandpa arrived he wasn't happy at all his granddaughter being in love with such thing as an Hanyou, but he was quickly take care of by Sakura, Kagome, Sota and a wise Kaede.

Shippo: So know you know what to do for a certain period of time your going to check on my new father skill has a father to me.

Miroku and Sango: This should be interesting!

Shippo: Know would you answer my question about your pass everyone are there.

Inuyasha: Sure go on but don't be surprise if I don't answer you for personal reason.

Shippo: okay, well when you mention your pass with Kikyo you never really wrote the word love to determined your relationship how come since you always say that you loved her.

Inuyasha: Well you see like Mrs. Higurashi said when they proposed this act she said that I might discover something about me. I figure it out that it wasn't loves that bond us but our desire to be free from our sadness it was a alliance for good sake but nothing good came up.

Miroku: And How come you never said anything that you wrote on us or at least at Kagome?

Inuyasha: Well for you to know I didn't think it was important everyone knew that we are good friend, for Kagome, I was afraid that she might get hurt because Naraku, Kikyo and other demon could use her against me, I wanted to wait till the jewel was complete and Naraku dead and of course Kikyo put at rest for her own safety, but when I read her story I couldn't wait anymore and continue to hurt her like this I promised to protect her and I am the one who hurt her the most and for that I'm sorry!

Kagome (Kissed Inuyasha on cheek): I know, I know. Thank for saying that now I understand more why you've waited so long.

They asked each other many question and answered most of them, then after they ate dinner, they all ended out next to the sacred tree for starting to make their pass come to life for the public of the festival. The costumes wasn't a problem, or the scenery but how to place their pass in the story how to begin and how to end for the public pleasure they decided to finish with a good end but how make Sesshomaru and Naraku in. They decided to start with Midoriko's story since it was the legend of the Shikon no Tama, Sakura would be playing Midoriko and Inuyasha's mother, He didn't mind because she was giving and kind like his own mother, They ask Hojo to play Koga and Sesshomaru, Sota will play Kohaku, Shippo will play Many demon role like The thunder brother with his transformations. Eri would play Kagura; Grandpa Higurashi will play Master Mushin. Miroku will play all men of his family since his grandfather. But who will play Naraku, Inuyasha and the other can't since they'll be fighting him, Hojo can't since Sesshomaru was there and Koga at some moment. They were in a dead end.

Inuyasha: Now only the bastard Naraku remain even in a festival act he causes us trouble keh.

Miroku: Yes how unfortunate!

Kagome: We could ask a teacher who look like him or at least an older schoolboy that I know but I don't know who.

Inuyasha: I don't like the idea of to much people that we do not know all in this.

Sango: I might have an idea but it's a risk Hojo can be Naraku if he don't play Koga and Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Well yeh but who will play them?

Sango (grin): You won't like it Inuyasha! How about bringing Koga here to play himself and for Sesshomaru I don't no.

Inuyasha: I don't like this idea grrrr, but if it will help I will try but no Koga before I mark Kagome as my mate.

Kagome (Blushing): Well I might be able to handle Inuyasha's half brother.

Miroku: How?

Kagome: Well you see Sesshomaru have a little girl named Rin and he protect her and take care of her if I manage to talk to the girl and ask her to came here and do her part Sesshomaru will follow.

Inuyasha: Well he might not be has easy has that you know if he came and start a battle with Koga or me.

Kagome: Don't worry I will have to put a smell on him for the well and I will not remove it until it's done.

Inuyasha: Your brilliant you know that!

Kagome: Thank! (She hugs him and he kisses her on the lips).

That was settle they will convince Koga and Sesshomaru to play along while Hojo will play Naraku, Kagome make some call to let their friend know their role if they wanted to do it and when come and practice. Everyone accepted even if they were going to play some bad guy. Ayumi ask for a role so she has become Yura of the hair, and Ayame. The last girl Yuka just wanted to help with the scenery and enjoy the show. She then finishes to talk at the phone when Inuyasha arrived hugging her waist and putting a kiss on her forehead.

Inuyasha: So, how all of this is going?

Kagome: Very well they all accepted even if they didn't get such a big or good role.

Inuyasha: You know Koga might not collaborate for when he saw you with me and mate by youkai law and Sesshomaru his the one I'm nervous about.

Kagome: Soo my mighty knight in shining armour his nervous about his half brother reaction and a wolf demon prince too.

Inuyasha: I'm not afraid of them but just nervous of their answer to this. That's not going to be easy.

Kagome: I know!

Inuyasha: Can we go talk privately in your room?

Kagome: Sure, why?

Inuyasha: You will know when we get there alone!

Kagome: Ok.

They walk upstairs passing by Souta's room where Shippo and Sota play Mortal Kombat Shoaling Monks while Kilala watch with little interest. They enter her room and close the door behind. Inuyasha lock it. They sat on her bed.

Inuyasha: You know what I said earlier, I want it not just for the other to know your mine but all to prove my love to you the mating ritual bound the couple together forever our soul will also be bound so that in our next life we will be together. Do you accept this and also you have the choice to have my ability to live long, you will age like a hanyou, or you could become one. Think before answering this ritual his very much like your wedding accept that it change your life forever.

Kagome: You're serious I could live long like you and be a hanyou too.

Inuyasha: Consider this, you'll out live everyone that you love like your family and Sango, Miroku, Hojo etc.

Kagome: Well I never considered this that way but I love you and life without you I can't imagine.

Kagome: I want this mark Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: And you want what only long life or hanyou.

Kagome: Hanyou without any regret!

Inuyasha: Men I love you dearest.

Kagome: Me too my big puppy

Inuyasha: Ha come on not puppy you like dog to much.

Kagome: Well it's not my fault that I love a demon one.

Inuyasha: Only half remember.

Kagome: And that how I love you!

It was supper time and everyone like the meal that Sakura had prepared for them, and talk about all that as happen this day and tell Mrs. Higurashi the new about the mating ritual and Kagome's decision to become hanyou, again the old man wasn't happy at all and Kagome's mom was shock by the new that her girl will probably out live her by more then one century. Sota was jealous but happy. Sango and Miroku ask about controlling Kagome demon blood, Inuyasha said that he will ask Totosai for is help with all that said and done that go to their room to sleep except Shippo has gone in Sota's because of the mating ritual was going to need place and time alone for Kagome and Inuyasha.


	9. Mating ritual and trip to the pass

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 9: Mating ritual and trip to the pass.**_

In Kagome's room the two mates to be were discussing about this night ritual.

Kagome: Sooo what are we suppose to do?

Inuyasha: Ha hum gomen I forgot that you don't know anything about dog demon mating!

Kagome: It's ok; just tell me what to do!

Inuyasha: Ok! First: Remove your shirt because you don't want blood on it!

Kagome: Blood! Okay I trust you but explain why would I bleed!

Inuyasha: I must mark you this marks is a bite from me till you bleed enough. Then for you to become an hanyou I must mix some of our blood together and you must swallow it you will feel funny after but when the sun rise tomorrow you will be an Hanyou with miko power and me an hanyou with immunity against miko power especially yours!

Kagome: Great all right let's get started!

She took off her shirt and like Inuyasha ask her than Inuyasha start the Inu-Youkai mating ritual by ask Kagome again if she was sure of this she just nod and he start to like her neck to clean it and bite her, Kagome feel like the girl and Dracula but it didn't hurt much. He than take the boll prepare for they're mixed blood and spill half of the blood of Kagome and swallowed the rest. Now he opened his wrist with his claws and let the blood mixes together, Then she take the boll and start to drink their blood, Inuyasha saying to swallow all. She did it be that was nasty and felt sleepy and the world start to turn around her she then lost consciousness.

Inuyasha: Sleep well mate we have a long day tomorrow and some training to do too!

Kagome: Don't leave please Inuyasha don't leave, mate, love!

Inuyasha: Don't worry I'm here and I will stay by your side forever!

When Inuyasha finally fell asleep Kagome's changes start to happen her nails became claws she now have fang, her ears was know on top of her head and were dog shaped. Her eyes have some gold in it like Inuyasha her hair grows longer. She was has strong as Inuyasha his maybe stronger with her miko power. When the first ray of light it the room Inuyasha and Kagome both start to stir and both opened their eyes and stared at each other Inuyasha was the first to saw her difference. Raven furry dog-ears had twitch from his movements.

(Inuyasha)(Grin): It's pay back time!

He starts to rub her ears but she didn't seem like she was annoyed by it further more she start purring like a cat! Inuyasha was shock never he had though that inu hanyou could purr like cat that was something. Inuyasha stop his petting and start to come out of the bed to get a full view of his mate new form.

Kagome: Mrrr why did you stop!

Inuyasha: To get a full view of your new self by all god your breathtaking not that you weren't before.

Kagome: That good Han! Let me see (she then get up and walk to where her mirror wall was and take a look), I must say it's awesome I can hear all the people in and some close out, it's overwhelming and those scents and I can see more wow.

Inuyasha: Don't worry I'll show you how to use these new abilities of yours and the others also will now why don't you focus on me and my scent so you can know were I am.

Kagome: Okay, I just sniff you and try to take the same scent after without smelling the other right!

Inuyasha: Yes now focus.

The know miko hanyou sniff her mate he smell like nature wood and grass, than she took a few step back and close her eyes to concentrate and finally recorded his scent in her memory and sniff to be sure she smelled only him she did it.

After this little exercises they go down to make breakfast for them and the others Kagome teach Inuyasha how to make omelettes and home made ramen since he love it so much. By the time they had finish the breakfast and start to put the table Shippo and Sota came into view.

Shippo: Wow mom you look pretty in hanyou form.

Sota: Lucky sis! I wish I could became one your so cool!

Kagome: You make me blush you too thank now come eat we cooked breakfast!

Shippo: WE?

Inuyasha: She teaches me how and I've done omelettes and home cooked ramen.

Shippo: Well you know how to cook in Mother's time now.

Miroku: Well it's seemed like I'm just in time form this great meal, my...my what do we have here, a goddess none the less would like to...

Sango: You bastard! She already taken and you have a promise to me so back off!

Kaede: I see that the rituals have worked!

Inuyasha: Yeh we're officially mated and she's now a hanyou.

Sakura, Grandpa Higurashi: My god what a change!

Sakura: I want to pet your ear please!

Kagome: No, later maybe now eat everyone!

After their lunch and some ears petting from Kagome's mom, the group from the pass plus Kagome's now a hanyou start to pack to go back in the pass for the trip to Koga's territory and Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome had to put the necklace on each member of the group and everyone of the feudal era jump in the well and go in Kaede's village, Than Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go alone but Shippo insist to go with their parent, they agreed but he must stay on his father shoulder. Sango and Miroku would bring some artefacts for the festival and costume since their necklace would be put until they go back with all the people they need.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome! Do you smell something different from the nature Shippo and me?

Kagome: Another test! Ok now mmmm sniff, yeurk what's that bad smell it smell like mutt and shit!

Inuyasha: Hahahaha that Koga's Territory so the smell is actually his and his wolf's friends.

Kagome: That why you always say that I must not let them touch me, I'll smell funny!

Shippo: Are we there yet dad because it's worst than only him and the two of them.

Kagome: We're almost there because 2 jewel shards are coming fast here.

Inuyasha: We here for business, so not too much flirt from him allow before I draw my sword.

Koga: Mutt-face where's my woman what did you do to her and I see you travel with another hanyou bitch, what a disgusting seen you mate her to well maybe that's why Kagome and the others are not here you no good for nothing half breed and your stupid mate must have scare them away.

Inuyasha: Koga I think you should come down and apologize to her before she kill you for saying that, she's actually Kagome she wanted in the mating ritual to live as long has me and want to become an hanyou like me. Hurry I may not like you but we need you for something and for the last battle too.

Kagome: Grrrrowllll (her eyes starting to flash red) KOGAAAAAAAAAA!

Koga: You're not se... se... serious are you?

Shippo: Deadly serious says your sorry to mom before she attack she may be more cruel than father.

Koga:(smelling toward her) Oh men I didn't realize that was you Kagome sorry I was just saying that to put some sense into that dog over here so I could saw you like always and you're more wonderful then ever, he heh he!

Kagome: You better be sorry because if I couldn't take you on I would have my mate and his sword speak for me understand and if you say anything wrong about me my mate and my son you'll be sorry you ever met me.

Koga (gulp): Right but why Kagome, your my woman did he force you or did he trick you on doing it?

Kagome: I never agreed on being your woman I was and I am know too in love with Inuyasha, why did you think I push you into the her of Ayame but noooooooo you are like Inuyasha stubborn, but you're a great ally and friend.

Koga: Well it's you that have replaced my ideas in place, so why would you need my help?

Inuyasha: Ok Koga I know that we're not good friend so if you don't want to do it for my mate and her family, first we must say to you that Kagome's home is in another time period so you will have to wear another necklace like mine just for traveling trough the well that is the gateway of time. Why would you come because they organize an act from the story of the Shikon no Tama and us, yes what do you know 500 years in the future we're just legend, an act it's a kind a play to display our life that we have know and that we had 50 years ago when it start. You'll play your on role and maybe some other demon that we killed.

Koga: Mmmm I would have to play the period of when Kagura had killed my clan. It's painful but I know that the demon slayer have live more with what happen to that boy Kohaku, and I will not miss a chance to see 500 years in the future. So who's playing that bastard?

Inuyasha (Smirk): Hojo, a boy that I think resemble you or at least your personality since he was in love with Kag, but now he know that I'm the one she love and he's glad to play this role for his friend even if it's a bastard.

Koga: Well you can count me in!

Kagome: Thank!

Shippo: Okay now can we go to his castle I can wait to see Rin and ask her to come?

Koga: Rin? That the girl with... you intend to ask ... no you're serious you intend to ask the Lord of the Western Land.

Shippo: Yeah but we know that Rin know how to make Sesshomaru say yes.

Koga: That's sound a good plan but I won't risk my skin to go there, I'll wait at that old hag's village.

Kagome: Okay know go and wait for us, see you soon Koga.

Inuyasha: We should be back in two days.

The family now headed west to their western land of the half-brother of Inuyasha. At half the way they stop to sleep and eat Inuyasha train Kagome to catch fish with Shippo and Hunting animal too. The Next day they arrived at the castle. Obviously not welcome in because of the stupid toad Jaken but since Rin was close by she yell at him to let them in, Shippo jump from his mother and start talking to Rin about why there here.

Rin: I, I think you're Shippo. Why are you and Lord Sesshomaru's half brother here? With that other lady!

Shippo: That lady is in fact Kagome the one who save you from Taguemaru, she just mate with Inuyasha and wanted to be an hanyou to live by is side as long as they live, and I'm their adoptive son now, as for why we're here, we came asking you and Sesshomaru to came in mother's time period 500 year and the future where she live, at a festival where we will all play an act of the legend of the Shikon no Tama because they think that's just a legend, you could play your own role and some other to help the act become more realistic, you could play has Kanna to since she look young, be not as beautiful as you of course.

Rin: That's seem fun I would love too, but I don't think my lord would want to come.

Shippo: Why not asking him with puppy like eyes and one beautiful smile of yours and if he say no say please you want to go and have fun, and he could learn many think from the future that could help him in the pass. If he say no again fake to cry that's the last solution I use to have something that I want (smirk).

Rin (blush): Well I will surely try in thank you for those compliment you're very kind.

Shippo (Blush): Well it's true!

Kagome (whispering): Well that's cute Shippo and Rin seem to like each other.

Inuyasha: Sure!

When he finish talking, that Sesshomaru entered the room and start telling Jaken to let them alone and order him to go feed ah-uh. When he was gone he was the one who start asking the questions.

Sesshomaru: First I see that you have found a mate and that's the miko who is traveling with you, she have accept to become an half demon like you, I must say that I was hoping for that to happen because even if I don't like human that girl have a strong spirit great miko power and know great hanyou power, now for the reason of your visit it would seem that you did not come to just let me know of your mating.

Rin: May I speak my Lord, they said it to me, and can I say it to you please.

Sesshomaru: It's that all right with you little brother.

Inuyasha: why not!

Rin explain all of what Shippo had said and try to made Sesshomaru say yes, he had said that he was interested in the future's technologies and culture, but it was the fake tears that made him swallow his pride and say yes he took Ah-Uh and go to the village with Kagome and company. Unknown by the others Myoga have heard of this and was now on his master kimono. He wanted to see what the future really was and also know why his master forget to tell him about the fact that he and Kagome was mate and she was an hanyou. After a day of none stop running because of Sesshomaru they've arrived at the village where the villagers was warned that the Lord of the Western land may come here, so they stay calm but didn't approach him.

Kaede: I child, I see your journey was not a waste of your time.

Kagome: Hai, Rin and Sesshomaru are coming and I suppose Koga his waiting somewhere.

Koga: I'm right here! Whoa you did it!

Shippo: Don't push it Koga he may change his mind.

Miroku: Shippo's right you must be careful we need him and you to play your role.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru would like to go right now so he can see the future of yours before doing your pathetic little festival act.

Kagome: Alright Koga, Rin and Sesshomaru come here for you to pass the gateway you must be connected to me with these prayer beads.

Rin: Are they the same that you use to make Inuyasha crash to the ground?

Inuyasha: Yes be don't worry on the other side she would take them of.

Kagome: I must warn you (speak while putting the three necklaces on the three who didn't have one), I must activate them with a word of my choice and different from the others so you will hit the ground only once be not hard because if I said it without being mad, it don't hurt.

Rin: Well I will lie down so that I will only feel the pressure.

Kagome: Ok for you the word would be Flower since you like them so much. (Rin feel almost nothing).

Rin: It is as if you said nothing; know my lord your word. (She whispered in Kagome ear the perfect word).

Kagome: (Smile) You won't believe what she just told me, the word for you is... Fluffy hahahahaha.

Inuyasha: (burst in a big laugh) Well girl you are great with word, this was funny.

Sesshomaru: Don't laugh hanyou or I'll rip you apart piece by piece.

Kagome: You couldn't even if you would.

Rin: Fluffy made you kiss the ground don't be mad at Rin she just love your fluffy tail.

Kagome: Koga mmmm, ha for what you said that day this is your punishment ¨Beg¨

Inuyasha: That's almost more humiliating as the word sit but beg would have been a great idea for the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru: Why you don't push your luck. (He start heading toward Inuyasha claws ready to slash)...

Kagome: Fluffy! Now we must go through the well and don't ask me to remove your beads, you three! (She point Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga).

Inuyasha: Hey not that I mind because It's part of me know but you don't need to point me out.

Koga: And you don't trust me enough to remove mine.

Kagome: Bingo we have a winner!

Koga: Bin… What?

Kagome: Never mind!

Sango and Kilala had stay to help for the preparation and helped Sakura with some other thing. Back to the Feudal Japan all of our future time travelers were ready for Miroku jump to demonstrate how and warn Sakura and the others that there were coming, Koga jump in followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome jump with Shippo on her shoulder and Kaede was the last. Soon has Kagome was out of the well house she begin to think of how she's going to handle the half brother of his mate and now his brother in law. When everyone was out of the well house Kagome came in from of the group with her Koibito by her side.


	10. Ten thousand questions! Wrath of Fluffy

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 10: Ten thousand questions the wrath of Sesshomaru!**_

Kagome: Listen all of you that are here for the first time, I have rule for you to learn and respect like the rule back there. First this his for Sesshomaru, you here are not a great demon and all powerful lord of the Western land, you're only Sesshomaru Half brother of Inuyasha, my future brother in law, Rin will be you're adoptive daughter, Koga you are a great friend from another country, Sesshomaru my name his Kagome here, not miko or not little girl and no more wench and bitch too. Rin you may call me aunt Kagome or only my first name. You will call my mother with respect, and the other members of my family as well.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru, promise on his honour to do so, when he his in your time.

Rin: So I most call my Lord Dad or Father for now?

Inuyasha: Yes Rin and Sesshomaru stop talking at the third person, can you talk like the others?

Sesshomaru: I'll try, so that's better for you now.

Rin: Thank father, to try.

When Rin said that The great Lord feel something, something he never though he will feel about an human he feel a boost in his pride when she said father for a little moment a smile appear on his face, but long enough for the other to see and gasp even Rin was shock at first but smile back at him, she really consider him like a father but she couldn't let him know he was the demon lord after all no human accepted. At this moment Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of the family came to meet them with Sango not so far being with Miroku. Sesshomaru got sigh of what would seem like Kagome's mom and take a few step toward her to introduce himself.

Sesshomaru: I am Sesshomaru; you must know my status and my link to Inuyasha if am not mistaking from your appearance and this smile of yours that you must be the mother of the courageous and powerful Kagome, please to me you Lady Higurashi.

All jaws drop to the ground at what he says and did, he took Sakura's hand and kisses it. She was blushing at such compliment and such gesture, this lord that had try to kill her daughter and son in law most have change. Kagome couldn't help to smile at what he had said about her and wonder why he need to do such a big introduction like Miroku would have make or Koga.

Sakura: Well nice to meet you too, you seem different from what the other had warn me about, not that I say that they lie but you certainly change, oh and for the moment call me Mrs. Higurashi.

Rin: I, my name his Rin, and in this time I'll be his Daughter. (She then hugs her).

Sakura: Oh his that so! Then that make me you're great Aunt Sakura, please to meet you.

Koga: Like Sesshomaru said it's a pleasure to meet the mother of such great and beautiful daughter, I'm Koga. (Did the same gesture that Fluffy did, but none was surprise by this).

Sakura: Ahhh, the wolf prince who was in love with my daughter too, please to meet you it's nice to see that such devotion to get a girl, I hope you find a mate for you to love has much you loved Kagome and that you will still be friend.

Koga: Of course and don't worry Lady Higurashi about me your Kagome made my mind clear with her speech that she give me. I have a girl for me back then.

Sakura: Since you are such a good friend of my daughter call me Sakura.

Koga: Ok if you insist Sakura.

Sota: So I'm Sota since Rin his Sesshomaru daughter here than she must like Shippo call me uncle Sota.

Koga: Yeh! That make sense brat.

Sota: Hey!

Grandpa: What know I must allow two more demons and it's two full demons in my house, I need some Sacred Sutras.

Kagome: Don't mind him he doesn't have holy power. Rin if you want to talk to him just call him gramps everyone call him that except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? He is old so.

Koga: I'll work with old men if you don't mind.

Sesshomaru: Me have well!

Sakura: I guest only older demon calls him that.

Kagome: Ok listen they will be 4 human friend of mine that will come soon to meet you and start the building and the practice of the act, Hojo his the one who playing Naraku so don't laugh at him he his not like Naraku he his more like Koga attitude toward me and dense but more dense than my Aisuru.

Inuyasha: Hey don't push it Koibito.

Shippo: So are you going to tell the truth to Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo or are you just coming with a story to all of us and how we are know a big family, because they won't understand why I call you mother and Inuyasha Father, and how I have a tail.

Inuyasha: For the moment, we don't no if we should allow them to know because of your mother safety here and the rest of the family.

Sesshomaru: Why should their safety be at risk I smell only some disgusting stench, no demon?

Kagome: That smell his called pollution because of some invention, and if they don't believe me they could send my family and me in a psychiatric hospital, and if they believe me but are afraid for their safety them can call the police and put us in jail for many reason.

Sesshomaru: What are a psychiatric hospital and the police and this jail that you speak of and what kind of invention the human will do to ruin the air.

Inuyasha: The police are people that made other people respect the law of this country and if they don't, the police officer put them in a castle donjon that his now calls jail. Those cars made of metal that serve for traveling to different country faster than many youkai.

Kagome: And that psychiatric hospital is a place to cure mental problem or for some crazy people for stay in for the rest of the rest of their life.

Sesshomaru: A car what its look like.

Kagome: They're many kinds but look to your right, that's our car.

Sesshomaru: Interesting device but I prefer running. So what other invention will be interesting enough.

Inuyasha: A clock, it shows what time precisely it is.

Rin: Wooooow!

Miroku: Television, a small box that show moving image call movie, it's for entertaining.

Sesshomaru: Do you have a way to send message.

Sota: Phone you can discuss with anybody you want in the world but you must pay a certain amount of money.

Sakura: Or Internet it's call chatting, you can write to anyone in the world by sending the message and he or she will receive it 2 sec after.

Sesshomaru (he couldn't help but to open his eyes wild and his mouth too, how can this be): How can this be I would like to have this back then but I suppose it's forbidden in case of history change.

Inuyasha: Yes, now that you're finish with your thousand questions all of you come in I'm hungry.

Kagome: Want me to teach some more cooking.

Inuyasha: Why not!

Koga (lift an eyebrow): Inuyasha his learning cooking from this time and he his the one cooking tonight I'm not sure I want to eat.

Kaede: You'll be shock to know that he cooked for us two days ago and that was delicious.

Sesshomaru: One more question his that the same tree the Goshinboku from where you were pin.

Inuyasha: Yes it is he.

Sesshomaru: Impressive a magic tree that survive that long.

They all entered the house and came into the small kitchen but Sango and Sakura have already prepared more chairs and a longer table for all of them to fit. To all surprise Rin sit on Sesshomaru's lap after Kagome take the entire magic necklace except Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything, Miroku and Sango were side by side, Koga sit next to Miroku and Sakura, and Sesshomaru with Rin sat on the other side of Kagome's mom. Shippo and Sota sat next to Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome will take place between Shippo and Sesshomaru. Grandpa wanted to eat in his room.

Inuyasha: So what do we cook tonight Kag?

Kagome: Kag? That's new so except Ramen what do you think you can handle inu.

Inuyasha: You're calling me dog you know!

Kagome: Ai Shiteiru like that, a cute demon with doggy ears.

Inuyasha: Keh Ai Shiteiru too but please don't Inu me.

Kagome: Don't Kag me than.

Inuyasha: Deal!

Kagome: How about Sushi!

Inuyasha: Yes sound good to me know how do you cook it.

Kagome: We don't!

Inuyasha: What!

Kagome: It's not for eating hot.

Inuyasha: Ok explain to me how to do this already.

Shippo: That's what its call family discussion.

Rin: They form a great couple those two.

Sesshomaru: I must admit that it's truth.

After all the explanations and preparation, Inuyasha and his mate serve the Sushi to everybody and start to eat they both receive good compliment from most of the others, Sesshomaru after finishing his plate, continued to ask question about this and that, all was very impress by the curiosity that Fluffy have show during all, the person from the future had there head spinning by all this question.

Sesshomaru: Well now where are we going to sleep tonight?

Sakura: Ok Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo, as usual in Kagome's room.

Koga: As usual you mean that you allow him to sleep with your daughter before.

Sakura: With there adoptive kid and several times before Inuyasha have slept in hi mate room.

Koga: You sure trust him a lot to let him do that.

Inuyasha: And for that I thank her a lot.

Sakura: That's nothing, Sota, Koga in Sota's room. Sango, Miroku and Kilala the guess room.

Sango: You better control yourself monk.

Miroku: For you my Aisuru I will.

Sango (blush): Thank!

Sakura: Sesshomaru and Rin the Storage's room has been change into another guest room for you, and Kaede will sleep in another bed in my room.

Sesshomaru: I thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Higurashi, and to have transform one of the room in a sleeping place for Rin and me.

Sakura: It's nothing but answer me this what would you do when all of this is finish and you return in the Feudal Era, would you start trying to kill your brother and by the same occasion my daughter, would you stop acting like a father to Rin, or would you try to call a truce between you and him, and don't you wish to protect that girl like she were you own. If Inuyasha can change than why not you even Koga seem to have change.

Sesshomaru: You know why many people have change? It's because of your daughter she change Inuyasha by loving him even if he's an hanyou, she change Koga because of her friendship, she change everyone that know her even if that's a little. I know where she get that power it's from you, you made me think about this but now it's not the time.

Inuyasha: If you decided to take her word of advice I'll be happy to be the first to shake hands.

Sakura: Thank for saying that you to I just want the safety of all. Sesshomaru you may call me Sakura now you have improved a lot from my point of view.

Sesshomaru: I'm Honoured Sakura.

Kagome now explained to all how they will travel without being look at strangely, Shippo will make his ears, paws and tails disappears and replace by something human. Kilala will stay there, Kaede said that she wasn't interest into knowing all so she stay too, Sango took some of the clothes she buy back when she was shopping with Kagome, Inuyasha Had also buy some clothes, Shippo took some of Sota's clothes that was to short. Koga took Mr. Higurashi old clothes and Sesshomaru as well, Rin took the old clothes that Kagome had we she was younger. After all the preparation everyone start walking toward the centre of the town where all store, restaurant, activities.


	11. Funny night, and real practice!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 11:Funny night, and real practice!**_

Inuyasha and Miroku had accepted to do so shopping to introduce Koga and Sesshomaru, let just say that they were impress by how the woman sound to love this boring and tiring activity. The three new members of the group buy many new modern clothes, than Rin ask if it's was time for supper, Kagome said yes and bring them to the Wacdonald since everyone was very hungry. Sesshomaru had like the French fries, they head out of the restaurant.

Sesshomaru: So what should we do before head back to your place Kagome?

Miroku: Yeh something no one have seen or do!

Inuyasha: Not even me! That will be though.

Kagome: Mmmmmm let me think.

Kagome...

Kagome: ... Humm yes, no Inuyasha already done it!

Kagome: Karaoke nannn don't want to do it it's kind of embarrassing!

Kagome: Haa I know how about going to the fair! There's one tonight downtown.

Shippo: What's a fair mom?

Kagome: A fair is a place where we can have a lot of fun in many way like, watching show with animal who do special tricks, contest to win, ride like the Fairy Wheel.

Rin: Yay! Lets go there, hurry!

Inuyasha: Slow down we don't want you to get hurt before we get there.

Sesshomaru: Yes Rin come here.

Miroku: Well that sounds good to me.

Inuyasha: I've heard of this Fairy Wheel it's fun for lovers to go alone.

Sango: Really great I'm going to go with the houshi.

Inuyasha: Well Koibito want a ride of this Fairy Wheel.

Kagome: Sure Sesshomaru will baby-sit Shippo and Rin.

Shippo and Rin: Hey we want to go on this too.

While discussing they're night at the fair, they walk to where it was. When they reach it, everyone stay there amazed by such great place, while Kagome paid for all of them they go in and start with some little game like throwing little sting at air balloon to win stuffed animal, Sesshomaru won a big dragon for Rin, Miroku won the throwing ring on some pole and took a big red heart for Sango and said that he gave his heart to her, he got a big passionate kiss from her. Shippo won some fishing game and took a small red fish like Nemo in Finding Nemo the movie. Inuyasha prove his strength by ringing the bell with a big hammer on a plate, he won a big very big white stuffed dog. Koga try the shouting game and with some explanation from Kagome on how to use a gun he made a bull-eye and won a gift for Ayame, a big red furred wolf. Before doing any ride they eat some candy- floss. Everyone except the child could ride the roller coaster so while the grown up take a scary ride the child one play bumper car. After many other ride that was late they took the last be not least ride, the Fairy Wheel, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Shippo/Rin/Sesshomaru and Koga wouldn't do it because he was not with a girl. After some big moment in the Wheel everyone starts heading back to the Sunset shrine, when something explodes in the air, making everyone step out off his or her skin. Shippo jump on his new dad shoulder.

Shippo: What was that I'm scare!

Kagome: Oh sorry I forgot to warn you this is call Fireworks; it's for the end of the fair.

Inuyasha: (another one explode) Wow this one look like a flower.

Sesshomaru: This could make my ball more entertaining.

Kagome: You know you can have this back then.

Rin: Well it's pretty.

After staying for the rest of the Fireworks show they finally get to the Shrine and took a good night sleep because the next day would be very tiring too. Inuyasha and Kagome discuss the matter of telling or not the truth to her friends, they had to think about all that should involve by telling and not telling, and if not what lie would they came with.

The next morning after everyone had breakfast and talk about all the fun they had the last night even Fluffy show some emotion, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga just thought that was just scary to see him show so many kind of emotion on him.

Kagome: So everyone is ready to meet the other member of the cast. I'll call them they should be here in 10 min max.

Inuyasha: Well that make us time to clean our self and change into modern clothes.

Shippo: Mom how will you explain me calling you mother? Or should I call you Kagome until we're alone.

Kagome: Well I've being thinking with your father last night and we've decided to let my mother greet them and bring them at the Goshinboku where we will all be waiting for them and me and Inuyasha will explain all that will happen and the truth about them and me. So are you ok with that.

Shippo: I have no problem with it it's you.

Kagome: That's ok for me.

Inuyasha had explained to the other what Kagome had just said to her son after that they were in modern clothes, they all go sit by the God tree waiting for the 4 friends of Kagome to arrived. They didn't wait too long because Sakura arrived with them 5 min after, the young miko start to guess nervous a little be everyone made a nod to make her understand that she will be find.

Inuyasha: I girls, I Hojo!

4 friends: I Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Before the presentation I want you to sit down and listen (they do what he said), ok you already know your role in this, Hojo you will be Naraku the evil hanyou, Yuka you want to help for the scenery thank we need it, the two other girl have different role, now you must promise all of us here that what we are about that say will be confidential, only us would know this (Sakura, Grandpa and Sota are here too), it's up to you to believe or not but don't try anything against my Koibito's family.

Eri: I promise but what kind of secret would you told us that will make us almost hate them?

Hojo: Well I promise and I will never hate them.

Ayumi: I promise two things to not tell and to not hurt this family.

Yuka: I promise the same.

Kagome: One more things don't ask of talk until we're finish.

They all nod waited impatiently to know what was so important to tell.

Inuyasha: My name is Inuyasha son of the great dog demon of the west Inutaisho and the human Lady Izayoi, I'm the Half demon from your legend of the Shikon jewel this why we know so much about it.

Kagome: My name is Kagome Higurashi, the miko from the future who fall in love with the hanyou and now mate and hanyou of Inuyasha.

Shippo: I'm Shippo the Kitsune adopted by the hanyou miko Kagome and the hanyou Inuyasha.

Miroku: I'm Miroku the houshi with lecher way, I hate saying that you know, soon to be husband of the demon slayer Sango and the one curse with the wind tunnel. Best friend and almost brother of the miko from the future.

Sango: I'm Sango the demon slayer, soon to be wife of the lecherous monk, best friend almost a sister to the miko from the future. This is Kilala my two tails Neko demon my companion and friend.

Koga: I'm Koga Leader of the wolf demon tribe and almost brother of the future miko, and the one that have claim so many time that she was his woman.

Sesshomaru: I'm Sesshomaru Lord of the Western land and Half brother of Inuyasha, brother in law of the future miko by youkai term, ally against Naraku and start to feel friendly about them, I'm the one who try to kill Inuyasha and the other many time to have his sword the Tetsaiga, because my sword the Tensaiga doesn't kill but bring people back to life, like this young girl that I consider like a daughter.

Rin: I'm Rin, niece of Inuyasha and Kagome daughter of Sesshomaru, who I follow everywhere he goes.

Kaede: I'm Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, miko and Elder of the village.

After the presentation Inuyasha put his demon features in view as well as they other demon and Hanyou. Miroku show them the wind tunnel, Kilala transform before them Shippo too, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru demonstrate their Tetsaiga, Tokijin and Tensaiga and Koga show his speed and force while Kagome Shoot miko arrow and jump very high in the sky.

Hojo: So that means your fighting this evil Naraku at this moment.

Inuyasha: Well 500 years back then yes we do.

Ayumi: Well I hardly imagine you the Lord of the Western land to be so cruel. You look so kind and handsome.

Eri: Well that's explained why you were always sick; you were truly in the Feudal Era building our history.

Kagome: Yes and I meet your ancestor Akitoki Hojo, that's why when you show me that history tree of your, I though I was going to fall for him and stay in the pass, but I wasn't interest in him.

Hojo: Whoa you're lucky you must have met many legendary characters.

Inuyasha: Well, Akitoki, Kaguya etc.

Miroku: Yeh that was my grandfather who seal her away.

Eri: So he was evil.

Sango: Kaguya was a demon that had eaten the real immortal maiden to become immortal; we defeated her when Naraku freed her.

Shippo: Yes that's when mother kiss father for the first time on the mouth for him to return back to normal.

Kagome: (blush) Honey you could have swallows your tongue and not says it.

Inuyasha: Ah come on mate we are together now, no need to be shy. (He put a passionate kiss on her lips)

Rin: Haaa cute!

Yuka: So how do you travel back to then?

Kagome: The Bone eater's well, well this well in the mini shrine.

Hojo: Interesting, Mrs. Higurashi, you must be proud and worried at the same time for your girl.

Sakura: Well proud, always, but worry not since Inuyasha protected her.

Inuyasha: You really trusted me since the start.

Sakura: Of course!

They continued to ask questions about there journey and all until Inuyasha ask Sango and Yuka to start making and move the scenery in pace for the festival, Kagome gave a copy of everyone's pass memories to read and start to explain Midoriko's story, than they began practicing Midoriko small act than Inuyasha's pass, Inuyasha was proud of Shippo and had transform into a chibi Inuyasha for this part of the show, the feeling toward those moment made all the girl cry. They soon practice all of the act until night come Yuka was good in make she made Rin look like Kanna, and Hojo with some fake hair look almost as crazy as Naraku, almost. The scenery were all ready and ready to change for each situation, Ayumi couldn't stop looking at Fluffy and start flirting with him, at first he didn't seem to be interested but after a while he start like her interest on him and start to flirt a little to everyone surprise. Hojo and Yuka sound like they were together, after what Kagome and Inuyasha said to him in the restaurant. When night come Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo start heading toward there home. While the others start heading to bed. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru shoulder and ask him to talk to him and the kitchen alone. After everyone was sleeping the two brothers sit at the kitchen's table.


	12. Brothers discussion and big decision

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 12: Serious brothers discussion and big decision.**_

Little did they know that Myoga had succeed into going trough the well by holding the prayer beads, and he was very happy and excited by what he had heard and saw be did not appeared yet but now that the to lord were alone and now started talking seriously he was most obliged to help them in this discussion.

Sesshomaru: Well Inuyasha what is it that you want to speak with me at such time?

Inuyasha: two major subjects that the first concern only us, and the second the wolf too!

Sesshomaru: Go on.

Inuyasha: First it's family business, did you give some though about what our relationship would be when all it's finish here?

Sesshomaru: I happen to, yes and I though of some kind of truce between us and if that work out maybe we will consider each other like brothers.

Inuyasha: That's what I though to but what about that girl who don't stop flirting with you, Ayumi, are you interested, and don't lie please it's important for us and for Rin too, she seem to like her.

Sesshomaru: I don't really know, I barely met her and yet she seem attach to Rin, and me how come?

Inuyasha: Love at first sign.

Sesshomaru: Tell you what I will try to understand more the human kind and her, he try to feel something for her and if I do, maybe she could came along.

Inuyasha: Just don't forget she's from here, and you would have to let see her family, and meet them too.

Myoga (jumping from Inuyasha's neck): Indeed this is law of courtship for a demon and for human to meet the family!

Inuyasha: Myoga! How did you? When did you? What are you doing here?

Myoga: Holding your necklace, when you got Sesshomaru and I'm here because I was interested in the modern time and furious about you forgetting to say that you had mate with Kagome and she had accepted to become hanyou.

Inuyasha: You're not suppose to know everything that occur in my life and more precisely and my love life old flea.

Sesshomaru: And for your information, I know of our laws so shut up!

Inuyasha: Now I'll wake Koga wait here you two and hush!

Inuyasha went upstairs and woke the wolf prince without waking Sota. He put his hand on Koga's mouth and said that he and Sesshomaru wanted to talk some important matter downstairs and not to yell to wake the others. The wolf nod his head and follow the inu hanyou until they reach the kitchen where Myoga and the Lord were waiting for them to here what was all about.

Inuyasha: Now the most serious matter of all, we must discuss alliances temporary or permanent.

Koga: Why would you talk to us about alliances?

Sesshomaru: Yes, I am the one who accept or not, if it's in my favour I say yes, but most of the time a rather not.

Inuyasha: Listen closely you two, Naraku his both our enemy, for killing your pack, for kidnapping Rin and me for all of my pack members.

Sesshomaru: You want an alliance between the three of our pack, clan and us.

Inuyasha: Yes! If we could find Naraku's castle and came with your army, your pack and Ayame's pack too and with mine, we will be sure to win or at least slow him down until we kill him, and if you know of any other pack that could join this battle they're welcome.

Koga: Maybe the other wolf pack could help us on this.

Sesshomaru: The panther tribe own me something so the will help.

Inuyasha: And I met the lynx tribe they own me something to and the son of the leader is treating me like his brother so.

Inuyasha: I could try to ask Jinenji and Shiori to fight, but for Shiori it will be more though.

Sesshomaru: Who are they?

Inuyasha: Two great and good hanyou that we met along our journey.

Koga: Well if they're strong like you they'll fit.

Inuyasha: Well that's the first compliment that I hear you said toward me.

Sesshomaru: Well you have mature since you think of this plan and I must admit that your strength is high above some full youkai in my army.

Inuyasha: Thank the only problem now his how to find Naraku or lure him out of the shadows.

Myoga: For this I have my idea, but you must know that he is tough to trick a coward like him, so you may have no choice be to fight him on his territory, some rumours got to my ears that a strong and dark demonic aura was standing at 5 days from the village and it his very resembling to Naraku's aura.

Koga: That's good news, but we must gather our allies secretly!

Inuyasha: Without him knowing because if he knew he would cowardly hide himself to make himself stronger or make trap for all of our army.

Sesshomaru: Myoga!

Myoga: Yes my lord!

Sesshomaru: Find and talk to all of the demon we've talk here tonight ask only the leader no one must know, the leader would just have to come in Inuyasha's forest for a important meeting, ask them to lower there demonic aura and that the word for passing through the miko's barrier would be.

Myoga: What shall it be?

Inuyasha: The start of a new age will be the sentence.

Koga: Why?

Inuyasha: It's time for youkai, hanyou and human to come to an understanding, we are the one who make sure that those new laws will be respected.

Sesshomaru: Why include humans?

Inuyasha: Well first of all Miroku and Sango with Kagome's family are human, Rin and you know who are human.

Sesshomaru: And the other reason is?

Koga: To maintain the balance between demon and human I suppose.

Inuyasha: Yes and they are many human with fighting skill and miko power.

Sesshomaru: Point taken!

Inuyasha: Maybe Sango could ask the lord that ask her to marry him to help us he have a great amount of good soldier.

Koga: Human, hanyou and youkai along side, this reunion shall be very interesting!

Myoga: Should I do the trip to the pass now?

Inuyasha: Yes! Up on! I'm going to send you back, you two stay here we're not done yet.

Koga and Fluffy nod. Inuyasha and Myoga start to head toward the well and jump in to be brought back 500 years into the pass, Inuyasha give some more information and direction and then leave back to the bone eater's well. He soon jump from the bottom of the well and went into where the to youkai had been waited for him to return.

Inuyasha: So for the barrier we'll ask Kagome, Kaede and Miroku to do it for only that secret sentence.

Inuyasha: It will be all around the Goshinboku; only the three of us plus the demon slayer will talk to everyone else. We will stand in front of the god tree our back turn to him. Our troop will circle us. I will talk in the name of my pack and allies, you for yours and Koga and Sango as well.

Koga: Sound good to me, but how do you expect to control demon hanyou and human.

Sesshomaru: With diplomatic, like if they don't accept those condition Naraku may win and conquer all their land and kill them all, to show them that I and my brother are no longer in a family battle and that you and your pack made some mistake before but since you met Kagome nether you or your pack had harm human. My rank should let them accept my help and Inuyasha help human and hanyou and his friend with you Koga.

Inuyasha: Listen I give Myoga one last order.

Koga: Hum!

Sesshomaru: I don't see what I miss.

Inuyasha: Weapon for the one we trust only. Koga, Ayame, Kagome, Shippo, the two hanyou, the leader of the lynx tribe and his son, more defensive weapon for the human but not demonic weapon only normal but great defensive against youkai. If you trust someone in the other wolf tribe be my guest, Totosai will come with bow for Kagome, hanyou and youkai who use it with great skill, one handed sword, 2 handed sword, dagger, Katana, spear and many other thing for all to be at ease with. You must know that Shippo is going to fight because we're going to train him to use his fox magic attack and his new weapon that I ask Totosai to do it for him, Kagome will also had the surprise with this special bow with some blood of her in it to control her demon blood.

Koga: So we must not tell Shippo or Kagome about their weapon and I suppose that Kagome must not know of your son fighting in this final battle.

Sesshomaru: Why us train him yourself it's your son.

Inuyasha: My mate will know eventually so I will deal with her, and yes he is my son, but I need to push him to his best for him to fully control his attacks and make them more powerful. I will not allow him only use his gift I want him to fight claw to claw.

Koga: Well I must admit we have great chance of winning this if Naraku do not figure this out; you can count me in to upgrade your kit power.

Inuyasha: Thank now let's go sleep tomorrow we must discuss of all this except for the gifts.

Sesshomaru: Agreed!

They both go to sleep without waking anyone, it was late but they had to settle this discussion so that they can be ready after the festival's act. In three days and after that, Naraku's days are counted. Inuyasha smirks at that tough and to what Koga and his brother had said to complimented him about his planned he sure have mature, but he is sure it's cause of the young miko and this reunion in the modern time that help him. For the first time in a lifetime he sleep peacefully with good dream. His arms taking his family into a dreamy hug, he smiles in his dream for he has a family to love and protect.


	13. The announcements and weird events

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 13: The announcements and weird events.**_

Inuyasha was the first to wake up next morning he then woke his son without waking Kagome, he ask Shippo to go wake everyone in the house and ask them to go outside next to the Goshinboku, Shippo ask why, but Inuyasha just say do it already. While the kit was gone he slowly wake his mate with a kiss on her forehead, she smile at him and start to open her eyes.

Kagome: Mmmm! Hello handsome!

Inuyasha: Hello you too Beautiful!

Kagome: Hey where is our son?

Inuyasha: I ask him to woke everyone in the house and bring them near the God tree.

Kagome: Why?

Inuyasha: Listen when you were asleep me and Sesshomaru had a little family talk and after we bring Koga so we could talk business.

Kagome: Serious business? You don't mean Naraku!

Inuyasha: Yeah! We'll explain all later. Now I must said something to you that I know it will displease you but we all agreed that we need him and his illusion for the fight.

Kagome (lift an eyebrow): You're better not be speaking of Shippo, because he's to young and his fox magic is not strong enough.

Inuyasha: Sorry but me Sesshomaru and Koga will train him, he must become strong one day or another, And don't worry he look small but he's a full fledge demon he can do more than what it let us see I'm sure of it.

Kagome: No you're not going to put your son he's only seven, even if the three of you train him hard and he become stronger this is Naraku.

Inuyasha: For now your decision is not final, because after you learn of our plan you will change idea, I hope so his fox magic will come very handy.

Kagome (Growl): Don't take decision like this without listening to my judgement.

Inuyasha (Growl back): And you will have to learn that demon of our son age already are strong enough to be on his own, I will ask him about this but the last decision will be mine. If I see that he is strong enough to be useful is in.

Shippo just came in when his dad had finish is last sentence, and wonder what they were talking about, and why he was concern that it wasn't good for him, maybe that because his mother had red eye full of anger and that his father just happen to start transforming into his demon form even if Tetsaiga was near in the wardrobe.

Shippo: Humm? What is all about why are you too almost in your demon form?

Inuyasha (gold eyes appear again): Because I said something about you that she didn't want to hear.

Kagome (slowly returning to normal): Just ask him we'll see.

Shippo: Ask me what?

Inuyasha: First did you do what I told you to do earlier?

Shippo: Yes they are waiting for you and mom to come.

Inuyasha: Well now, would you like to be train with Koga, Sesshomaru and me to become stronger?

Shippo: Yeah! I will be able to help in battle; I'm not such a weakling.

Kagome: But, you're to young you could get kill and those three will not go easy on you.

Shippo: Mother, in youkai term I'm even too old to be that innocent and weak.

Inuyasha: That's what I told her, but if you're not strong enough for what I will train you for you will stay behind.

Shippo: You intend on letting me fighting Naraku don't you?

Inuyasha: Yes, you'll see why when we'll join the other, and you honey will stay here if Kaede said that you are not train enough or doesn't control your power enough, of course you'll train with us too since you're part demon now.

Kagome: So you decided for Shippo and Kaede decide for me, why can we just chose by our self.

Inuyasha: Because you'll think that you're ready because you feel a little more power and focus, but that's not only a little we need everyone at their top.

Shippo: I'm in, he hurt so much of my friend and I couldn't even do a thing now is my chance, thank for giving me that opportunity dad.

Inuyasha: Don't thank me yet you will train hard before having the right to fight by my side.

Inuyasha: Now let go meet the other they must be waiting for us!

The new family came outside the house and meet the others, Sesshomaru and Koga waiting for Inuyasha to stand by them while the others sat down and waited for them to talk. Inuyasha start talking the first he talked about Myoga's presence here and his discussion with the two others full demon yesterday night, they were impress that not a single punch was throw. Then Sesshomaru explain the Technical part of their plan and Koga finish with how it will start to prepare and start the battle against Naraku. No need to say that everyone has been shocked to learn that it was Inuyasha who start the idea, he had matured, for them it was a fact.

Shippo: Wow this is going to be the last battle for Naraku for sure!

Koga: Don't become too sure of this. Naraku will have many trick we mustn't underestimate him!

Inuyasha: Yes if we are to sure we may not leave long.

Kagome: Well If Shippo want to give it a try I will too, but like you said we're not sure to be alive after that so I want someone to protect him during the battle.

Shippo: Sorry to saying this but if I need protection after my training you'll certainly need one too.

Inuyasha: Enough! If I put you in the battle it's because you're strong enough to fight alone by protecting yourself, we don't want demon, half-demon or human that is strong in attack but weak in defence, if we let that happen our strongest allies in defence and attack will loose because of the one they protected, I'm not saying this just for you two, because it's sure that by instinct I will come and protect you but it will help me a lot if your stronger.

Kagome: I see your point; for once you will let me fight without you protecting me if I'm stronger than what I am now.

Sesshomaru: You understand quickly, now for the festival Kagome call your friend we need more practice, you said that the festival is in two week from now, so in to week we'll be ready for the great reunion, one that no one had ever seen!

Miroku: Indeed, demon with human and Hanyou.

Sango: You said Shiori, but she may need training too.

Inuyasha: That's why I've say maybe, I ask Myoga to make her come by the well in two days, we will have to make her pass through the well.

Kagome: Great! She's so cute; it's been a while since we've met.

Kagome called her friend, they all came to the shrine for the second practice, Ayumi was excited to see Sesshomaru again, she don't no why all of Kagome's gang said that he was kind of evil, him a lord and an handsome one too, with a little human girl as a daughter, Rin and her like each other very much, but the great lord didn't seem to show sign of interest in her, but she will not give up. While the others were finish there part of the act, she decided to talk to him and try to make him change his cold face into something emotional, even if it's just a little. She knew by looking in his eyes that he had emotion she saw fatherly love when he look at Rin, and know she start to see brotherly love for Inuyasha, it was a start.

Ayumi: I Lord Sesshomaru (she bowed by respect).

Sesshomaru: No need to call me that here, I'm nothing here; just call me Sesshomaru, lady Ayumi.

Ayumi: Only if you call me Ayumi.

Sesshomaru (little smile): Deal!

Ayumi: Can you smile more? I love when you smile.

Sesshomaru: Why not I can't say no, to such a beautiful and smart girl has you.

Ayumi (blushing): You're very handsome too, would you to like come on a date with my tonight.

Sesshomaru: I don't really know what a date is, I'm not from here.

Ayumi: Oh sorry! A date it's for a guy and a girl to go out alone together, they eat and go see a movie or go to the fair.

Sesshomaru: Well it seem like it's some kind of courting like demon do when he want a woman to become his mate.

Ayumi: Sooooooo, are you interested?

Sesshomaru: With you of course I am, your good to my daughter, and very understanding of my action in the pass. You'll be a great mate later on if this relation between us follow it's course, so yes I will be your what did you call it here? Ha yes your Koibito (with that said he lower his lips to hers and gave her a quick kiss, than for her he put one big and truly loving smiling on his face).

Ayumi (shock and in heaven): Wow, thank for the beautiful smile, you know if you would smile more everyone will saw how much you're hot.

Ayumi (seeing his confused look): That mean even more handsome more like sexy, I can wait to introduce you to our restaurant and movie, you'll it's very interesting. (Without thinking she put a kiss on his lips, she was on her toes).

Sesshomaru: I certainly can become use to this, Koibito.

Ayumi (she hug him): Me too, Aisuru.

When the other came back the saw something very strange, Ayumi hugging Fluffy and him not saying anything about it further more he was blushing a little and his only hand was around her waist. Inuyasha said nothing because he knew that his brother didn't have problem like him so he would show his love more quickly, Koga held his tongue just because he didn't want to be rip apart by him, and he think that everyone thought because no one spoke, until Kagome cough for them to notice their audience, Sesshomaru growl loudly but let go of her after she said to come down.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru come here please.

Sesshomaru (Came face to face with his half brother): What is it?

Inuyasha: Do you trust me enough now?

Sesshomaru (Confuse): What is that all about?

Inuyasha: Answer me!

Sesshomaru: I trust you with my life like you trust your pack.

Inuyasha: And I trust you too, don't make me regret it, for now give me Tensaiga for a while I need it.

Sesshomaru: Why would you need it yes you may need it if I'm killed and need to revived someone, so you want to train with it.

Inuyasha: So can you give it to me now!

Sesshomaru: Of course but don't use it for nothing.

Sesshomaru give his father's sword to Inuyasha, when Inuyasha took it, the sword start to pulse, Inuyasha could feel his brother and father strengths in it, without warning Inuyasha did what he wanted to do, he slash Sesshomaru left arm and to everyone surprise his arm had returned, the lord was shocked by Inuyasha's action.

Inuyasha: Consider this has a token of my appreciation, I know how to use Tensaiga, and Totosai told me that the user couldn't heal body part loss, so I decide to give you the full strengths that you possess with two arms.

Sesshomaru: Thank you it mean a great deal to me.

Inuyasha: Take this back and try to old this.

He show Tetsaiga to Sesshomaru, the full blooded demon though that his brother was kidding him, but when he look in is eyes he saw that he was serious, he took it in his hand preparing himself for the barrier impact, but nothing came, Inuyasha explain that he had learn to remove the barrier around it, only the lord and him was able to use it, that was the most trusting move Inuyasha had made toward his brother.


	14. The intensive training begins! Shiori's

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 14: The intensive training begins! Shiori's visit, and Inuyasha's decisions!**_

The gang practice their acting performance for two days while waiting for Shiori's arrival. Today was the day Inuyasha and Kagome pass trough the well, soon after they saw Shiori appear running toward them. She had grown up and was now almost eleven. She tackle Inuyasha and hug him, than she hug gently Kagome.

Shiori: So I see that you're now Inuyasha's mate and a Hanyou.

Kagome: Yes and I see you grow up quite a bit, you look good, how is your mother?

Inuyasha: Do you have someone in your love life?

Shiori: My mother is fine, but she wasn't happy about me coming be she trust you so she let me go on my own, no I have not found love, being hanyou doesn't help.

Inuyasha: Don't give up look at me and Kagome!

Kagome: Now let's get on with business!

Shiori: So, why do you need me for?

Inuyasha: First thing first, my mate will make a magic necklace, for you to be able to come in the future.

Shiori: The future! Why? Are you kidding me?

Kagome: I'm from 500 years into the future that why a wear such strange clothing, don't move, ok now what word should I use?

Inuyasha: Brace yourself Shiori when she said it you will slam down like me when she says sit.

Shiori: No problem!

Kagome: Hope!

Shiori: Uhh, men that's weird!

Inuyasha: Now come meet the others.

Kagome jump first than Inuyasha jump with Shiori, all the people have waited them, she was impressed by the time travel and the new scent, she notice Inuyasha's pack, than a wolf demon, a dog demon who has the same scent that Inuyasha possess and 4 human that she didn't know and one of them, a girl had the scent of the dog demon on her, probably soon to be mate. Then a woman and a boy who look like her age came out of the house followed by an old man.

Inuyasha: You already now Miroku, Sango, Kilala and my adopted son Shippo, the wolf demon is Koga a wolf prince leader of a pack too, the dog demon his my half-brother and Lord of the western land Sesshomaru, by his side is Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter.

Kagome: This is friend from my era Hojo and his girlfriend Yuka, Ayumi soon to be mate, well we hope with Sesshomaru and Eri.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Higurashi, Kagome's mother and this is Kagome's grandpa (She pointed gramps).

Sota: I'm Sota Kagome's little brother, nice to meet you.

Shiori: Nice to see you again and nice to meet the rest of you, as you may know my name his Shiori, I'm Half bat demon and half Human (she then whispered Wow Kagome's brother is so cute, she blush while looking at him).

Inuyasha: Did I heard right?

Kagome: Yes Koibito! I think those to will like each other while playing surely become closer.

Shiori: So now can I have some explanations?

Inuyasha: First thing first, how are your battle skills?

Shiori: Well I can put a very strong shield around me and I'm not bad at hand-to-hand battle.

Inuyasha: Okay, the reason that I ask you this is because we need you as well for a battle between good and evil, Naraku will be tough to beat, we need every help that we can get.

Shiori: Naraku! I've heard of him before, but how can I make a difference, I'm only a hanyou, you have many youkai to help you, so why?

Inuyasha: Shiori! Do not doubt you abilities. Listen, many allies will fight with us, many youkai but also many humans. You, Jinenji and me are the only three hanyou that will fight in this.

Shiori: Okay! I'll do it, but you must train me.

Inuyasha: No problem!

Kagome: One more thing, there's a festival in less than 2 weeks and we must take role in an act that reflect the legend of the Shikon no Tama, since we really live this legend, we decided to play our own role. If you want to play some character, and your own role your welcome in!

Sota: Yeah that will be cool! I play in it too, the more we are the merrier!

Shiori: Ok! That's sound fun. Before we start the training and this role-playing thing, Sota would you show me around?

Sota: No problem come!

Sota took Shiori's hand and take her on a free tour of the shrine. Those two would grow in love more quickly when they'll play along each other! This is what everyone though. They've decided to train in the feudal era, because it has more space, so Miroku, Kaede and Kagome with a little help from Shiori had build a huge barrier that surround the village, the well and a big part of Inuyasha's forest. That barrier made everything in, invisible and no youkai, hanyou or human could penetrate it.

Two week minus two days had pass quickly. As everyone training paid off, their role-playing was perfect so they were ready for the festival of legend. Shiori has greatly improved, her shield was almost unbreakable and her wings help her a great hand-to-hand fighter. Everyone had help Kagome for her hand to hand fighting skills, unless she was training with Kaede, her miko power was now stronger than Kikyo's ever was. Those who possess spiritual power train their demon friend to counter this kind of attack, but the most impressive were Shippo. When he show his two new techniques multiple clone and the Heartscar. By now the Heartscar was as deadlier as Tetsaiga's Windscar except that it kills a demon in one bite, not one hundred! His multiple clones was very useful, he can now turn into more than 20 of himself and the illusion was strong enough that each of the clone could be a different person, and his transformation was now full, no more tail was seen. His fox fire could burn an entire village. The hand to hand skill was great too, but his illusions give him the upper hand.

Myoga had came back when he had finish his mission, he than warned Inuyasha that Totosai had already finish his gifts for Shippo and Kagome, and hand many strong weapon finished. So Inuyasha, Kilala, Sesshomaru and Koga started doing many trip to Totosai's home and came back in the barrier with the weapons. Almost all the human weapons were done and more than the half for the demons that was trust worthy enough to have one. Inuyasha ask Totosai to make something special for Shiori and Jinenji. When all the weapon were ready and in the barrier and the two week ended, Inuyasha ask Shiori, Kagome and Shippo to come in the Feudal era, Kaede was waiting for them next to him.

Inuyasha: It's time for me and Kaede to decide if we allow you to fight or not.

Kaede: Yes indeed it is. Kagome your miko power surpass many time the one my sister possessed I allow you to pass.

Kagome: Thank you Kaede!

Inuyasha: Don't raise your hope she allows you to pass not to fight, I'm the one who have the last word.

Kagome: Mou... Come on love said it already!

Inuyasha: Okay, Okay you have my word you'll fight!

Kagome: Thank you Koibito! (She kiss him on the cheek)

Inuyasha: Shippo I knew you'd make me proud, you'll fight welcome in my son!

Shippo: Yeah, I'm going to fight by my parent's side.

Shiori: I didn't need your contentment.

Kagome: Yes, because he wouldn't want you to fight if you're to weak!

Inuyasha: But that's not the case, and for you I have a gift (he gave her a battle spear)

Shiori: Wow it fit me perfectly thank Inuyasha!

Kagome: That must come from Totosai.

Inuyasha: Yes! Oh! I almost forgot this is yours (he give her the magic bow), and this is for you son (he give him a special sabre).

Shippo: Wow it has a kitsune and a dog demon face in their animal form engrave in it.

Inuyasha: This is a special weapon that will allow you to produce fox magic in it and make a devastating attack; the next days will be for waiting the others and weapon practice.

Inuyasha: This bow use your miko power to create strong arrow made by your demonic aura and holy power, it also keep you demon blood in check.

Kagome: You're great!

Inuyasha: Shiori with this spear you'll be able to crack any barrier even Naraku's, it's very good in flying battle.

The three of them thank him a lot more until the night come. Tomorrow was the festival, so they decided to go to sleep earlier. They were ready for the festival and the upcoming battle, Inuyasha was happy to know that they had so many friends to help, and allies to rely on.


	15. The festival of legend! Allies arrival!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 15: The festival of legend, ally's arrival and weapons training.**_

All of them! Yes all of them were anxious about the incoming festivities of tonight's festival. After breakfast they start to decorate all around the shrine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru prepare the place where the show will take place. When two o'clock arrived people start coming. Kagome and the people of the feudal era take place all around the Higurashi Sunset Shrine to inform the people about many legend and the role they were playing, because all of them were walking like they're walking in the feudal Japan, demon features for the people to see. After a while there anxiety disapeared to let the fun take all the place. At 9:30pm Kagome took a microphone to talk.

Kagome : I everyone! Thank for coming to the festival of legend!

Kagome : Did you learn many thing about legend today ?

People : Yessssssssssssss!

Kagome : Well that's was just the beginning please come around the stage. Let my friend and family show you one of the greatest legend of all. I call all the people who's playing in this act! Come here so the show can begin!

Kagome : People please listen to the very tragic but none the less exciting legend of all! The legend of the Shikon no Tama!

People : Yeahhhhhh!

Grandpa : We have learn more about this legend with new scroll that we found! we have more details about it enjoy the show my friends!

Everyone stared in shock at what all the actor did and say, never the legend was so complete before. No need to say that they were yelling for the good interpretation, and happy to know so much about that popular legend, still many people said that demon are evil, ugly creature from hell. The festival was a complete success. The higurashi and the gang from the pass were happy about this new experience. No one would forget about them. After cleaning all the place they all go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a hard days, weapons are tough to use in battle without hurting themself or someone on your side with it.

At dawn all the people in Kagome's house were up and ready to go training back in the feudal era. The three girl and Hojo were there to say goodbye but Ayumi wanted to go with Sesshomaru and see what is like to live fice hundred years ago. They all try to convice her that it was too dangerous for her, but she had made up her mind already.

Sesshomaru: Let her come! But, only during the training and the reunion. After that, she must go back here for her safety, she will take Rin with her too!

Ayumi : Thank you! I'll do what you said! How must I call you in from of the others back then?

Inuyasha : Humm... It may be wise to tell them the true about the two of you, beside her scent is all over you!

Sesshomaru : Well then you'll call me... love, dearest or Sesshomaru!

Ayumi : No problem with that love!

Inuyasha: Kagome do your thing!

Kagome : come lay on my bed. I don't want Sesshomaru on my back for breaking your neck!

Ayumi : I'm ready so what word should you use?

Kagome : Miracle!

Kagome : You're a miracle! Cause you've break through Sesshomaru wall.

Ayumi : (laugh) Well it was easy since he already is a kind and gentle demon!

Sesshomaru(blush): Can we go now!

Inuyasha: Keh! Girls!

Eri, Yuka and hojo said bye and returned home while all the others except Sakura, Sota and gramps jump in the bone eater's well. Ayumi was all hyper when she came out off the well in Sesshomaru's arms. The barrier was still there holding everything unwanted outside of it. Suddenly a two-headed dragon with a very disgusting toad looking demon came in there direction and land in front of the great lord.

Ayumi : Yack! Want is this thing so creepy and ugly.

Rin : Oh him! Just Jaken an annoying servant of father!

Jaken : Who are you calling ugly wench, and what did you say Rin? Father ?

Sesshomaru (punch him right in the face sending him a few feet away because of his remark toward his soon to be mate) : Don't ever insult Ayumi in any way!

Jaken : But why? She's just a human wench!

Inuyasha : You're insulting your master soon to be mate!

Rin : And my new mother soon!

Jaken : WHAT ! But my lord what about all those time you've said of how much you hate what your father did with that good for nothing hanyou's mother.

This time he was punch by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome, he was now unconcious. They started heading back to the village. The human of the village were more friend and less afraid of all the demon that appeared. After helping some villagers, Kaede was now heading toward the training area.

Kagome : So I assume that Kaede will be my teacher for my new weapon?

Kaede : Indeed! But only for the miko power part! Your mate should know how to help you in using your demonic power with it.

Kagome : Okay! Let get started already! I want to see what power can this bow produce!

Inuyasha : Shippo come with me and Shiori.

Sesshomaru : I'll wait until it's my turn to train them so until then I'll check if any allies are closing in.

Koga : I'll start my training to get use to this new baby!(he unsheet a katana and look at it proudly)

Sango and Miroku : We'll help you with that!

So while all the others train with they new weapon, Sesshomaru waited for his turn. After two hour of intense training they shift position so they could learn from each of their friends. When Fluffy was again alone, he pick up a new scent coming this way, then another, by the time pass many new scent appear. Inuyasha and the others could sense many demonic aura coming and human scent also.

Inuyasha : Kaede prepare the villagers, Kagome prepare the reunion area with Miroku and our son.

Sesshomaru : Ayumi, Rin go help Kaede.

Sango : They're coming!

Koga : All of them.

Inuyasha : We must seperate demon human and hanyou before they kill each others.

Sesshomaru : Koga and me will take the youkai.

Inuyasha : I'll take hanyou and human with Sango.

They all greet their respective ally and explain the situation about the three race coming togheter. The wolf tribe of Ayame and koga had no objection but the other wolf tribe found it hard to do. The same happen with some of Lord Sesshomaru's ally but he was'nt the ruler of the western land for nothing. Everyone one arrived and was place all around the area of were Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru and Sango would speak.

Kagome : Now please everyone be quiet this is a very important reunion that will surely effect all of us.(all of them shout there mouth).

Inuyasha : First you must know that my brother and I have no more issues.

Sesshomaru : And I consider him as a true brother now.

Inuyasha : We are four hanyou here! When I said your name show yourself! Shiori of the bat demon tribe!

Shiori : Hi !

Inuyasha : Jinenji, great healer and protector!

Jinenji : Nice to see you again!

Inuyasha : The feeling is mutual!

Inuyasha : And me Inuyasha second son of Inutaisho, holder of the Tetsaiga sword of destruction and my beatiful mate Kagome higurashi! She's a priestess too so she posess holy power. I hope that we can push our difference aside to fight our commun enemy, Naraku!

Sango : I'm Sango the last of the demon slayer! I represent today all human present here today! Miroku my future husband and cursed monk with the wind tunnel will help me too.

Sesshomaru : I'm sure I don't need introduction but I must do it! I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western land, half brother of Inuyasha and first son of Inutaisho, holder of the Tensaiga sword of life and Tokijin. What no one knew until know except for all the people were I stay is that I consider this human ( He point Rin) like my own daughter abd this human woman ( He point Ayumi) is my future mate.(Everyone looking shocked and some even looked disgust). You better swallow your pride because we need every help we can get, it's that clear for all demon!

Youkai : (Growl)Yes!

Inuyasha : You must know that I will lead some of you demon human and all the hanyou, Sesshomaru Sango and koga woill lead group too.

Lynx demon : Inuyasha do we have a plan to defeat such great evil! Yes we're great in number but not all of us are strong.

Inuyasha : Come down, for me and Sesshomaru orders Totosai made special weapon for all of you. Human will have normal weapon but with great defensive and offensive against demon. Don't be jealous only the one we trust will recived weapon as strong as Tetsaiga and Tokijin.

Koga : The others will have weapons great weapon but not great enough to surpass us. We don't want someone to turn his back on us and kill us.

Ayame: Do you have the entire weapon ready and the name of those you trust!

Sango: Yes it's already decided!

Koga: We ask you to stay in the barrier until we start heading toward Naraku.

Kagome: If you want some explanation, need someone to practice with or need something ask Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and my son Shippo or me.

With that said all of their ally start talking between each other's, even some human and demon talk to each other, that was a good start for the incoming law on human, hanyou and youkai relation. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome met the lynx tribe. Sesshomaru, Ayumi and Rin meet the cat demon tribe and Sesshomaru's army. Koga talk to Ayame about their relation, she was happy to learn that she was his future mate. He then talked to the other wolf tribe. Inuyasha gave Jinenji the weapon as a gift( a giant spiked hammer that could only be lifted by him, with the power to create earthquake and of course do big damage).


	16. Training and new laws for peace!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 16: Training and new laws for peace!**_

After greeting all the allies of each of their friends, the original group scattered all over the the place cover with the shield. They also began to give each of the fighter their weapons, soon all of them were training and learning about each other's attacks and spells. Days after days they train and learn to respect the other races. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku since he was one of the best with words decide to take a break from training. They when to a but hut that the villagers built for important discussion while they train.

Inuyasha : You know why you're here?

Sesshomaru : Of course!

Miroku : I still don't know why you need me? Sesshomaru is a lord after all! He should be able to do this.

Inuyasha : You're the only one that would'nt put word that will offend each kind.

Sesshomaru : You know that I still don't love being with human and hanyou! You can do it without problem so why not?

Miroku : Okay! I'll write in my own word what you'll say! First the introduction of the why we decide to do this, then inscription of the new laws.

Inuyasha : At the bottom our signature to agree. Sesshomaru represented the demon, Miroku the human and me the Hanyou.

By the end of the day Miroku had all write on and all three signature. They'll waited until tomorrow to announce this. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ask to read it before applying their signature, they were very happy about the monk's job! No offense was made toward any of the races named. The law's letter was like this :

For what we all saw and acheved togheter human, youkai and hanyou, we fight along each others side. This why we decided Miroku human monk, Inuyasha half human half dog demon and Sesshomaru full dog demon too create laws that will, we sure hope peace between the three races. We saw the respect in your eyes and in your action toward the races that you could'nt stand before. That fool Naraku let us create a powerful bond that will be his demise, the law down below are for all races.

No. 1: You will not attack another that is from the other races except for self-defense of someone that already broke the first law.

No. 2: All comment about the other races being a disgrace will be punish by the one who serve the law.

No. 3: A neutral in both of the races shall be named in all territories to serve justice.

No. 4: If a member of a race is interested in a relationship of any kind with another race, they can, but only if the other agreed on is own,the members of the one's family and/or tribe must respect this choice without breaking punish by the law no. 1 and 2.

No. 5: If a territory problem occur do not declare war even if you do not break the first four laws. Call a Territory expert of this area and find a way to solve the problem peacefully. If not possible the neutral would have to cut the decision by himself.

No. 6: You must be allow by the other races to come in their territory, if you enter it and your not allowed you must give the neutral a reason why you've enter.

No. 7: No races shall reign as superior, so no one shall be kept prisonner against it's will, except if someone had break one if the rules.

No. 8: If you find a child of another or a same race, make everything possible to kept it alive until you meet a neutral that will decide what to do while other will search for clue about why he was there.

No. 9: If you came upon rule number 8 and want to kept the child you must pass several test made by the race of the one you want to adopt and prove that no arm will come to it.

No. 10: If a neutral abuse of it's power or use it to benefit of others he shall be exile into a territory that he does know so he could learn is lesson.

If anyone want to argue about these new rule or had more that concern alliances between all the races come to one of the three who sign below. This rules are very strict and the same punishment will be apply on each kind, so no preferences. May that be the start of the peace between youkai hanyou and human and for this to stay peaceful for always.

Miroku Human monk, Sesshomaru dog demon lord, Inuyasha dog hanyou.

Miroku : So! If you sign, that mean it's good enough !

Inuyasha : That's more then enough. It's perfect!

Sesshomaru : I would have to agree on this! Monk! You prove to the others, that human can be very useful, not just in some a slavery manners.

Miroku : Thank you very much!

Inuyasha : Now back to the training! We have at least two hour before going to bed. I'm going to see my son.

Sesshomaru : I think Ayumi would want to talk with me! After all, I did let her alone many time this week!

Miroku : Well I'll hide this until tomorow and go see what's Sango doing I miss her beautilful butt so much!

Sesshomaru : Keep you thought to yourself and your future wife bouzu!

With that they all went too what they said they'll do. Inuyasha found Shippo generating a giant fox in flame on some wooden dummies that kagome and the other built up for him to practice on. When the jaw of the giant fox open and took all the dummies in all desintegrate in a second.

Inuyasha : Wow! Your improved quickly! You make me and your mother proud kit!

Shippo: Thank pop ! This was my ultimate attack. It cost me almost every once of my kitsune magic, but everything that this giant fox touch burn instantly!

Inuyasha : Be careful to warn the others before doing it! Without Naraku's minion and him noticing of course!

Shippo : Yeh that's the only problem of this attack.

Inuyasha : Maybe we could use a shield when you yell a certain word.

Shippo : How about when I yell Bastard !

Inuyasha : Your mother won't like this term, but you could say that!

Shippo : Well! It suit him well!

Inuyasha(Laugh) : You're right!

With that said they start training together until it was time for a little break of shut eyes. When everyone was asleep you could here Naraku's bees near trying to locate Inuyasha and the others, and another figure was there, someone that new the existence of the shield but could'nt pass through, yet!


	17. A very unwelcome visitor!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little

_**Chapter 17: A not very welcome visitor!**_

When Kagome woke up with Inuyasha and is son by her side she felt it the new presence near the barrier and trying to break trough it. Inuyasha woke up with that feeling and bad smell too. Shippo was the last to wake up, and the first thing he saw was Kikyo's soul collector. Both of them start to growl, because of Kikyo trying to break the illusion dome.

Kagome: Well! It seem that she's in for a big surprise!

Shippo: Oh! That I want to see!

Inuyasha: We must let her in, and stop her from doing anything.

With that settle the small family started heading toward Kikyo's direction. Kagome was able to hide her demon features due to her training with Kaede, so she hide it to trick Kikyo. They wanted her to come without causing problem. Shippo just stay on her mom's shoulder while his dad tells Kikyo how to enter but not how to exit.

Kikyo: Nice to see you here Inuyasha! I saw many demons coming this way, so I follow them to see what they were planning on doing here.

Inuyasha: The end of Naraku and a new era of peace between the three races. That's what happening here!

Kagome: We build an army of all of our allies and train ourselves hard since 3 weeks.

Kikyo: You'll need more then that to achieve strength like mine! Inuyasha since you have an army why don't you come to hell with me, they don't need you. That cheap copy of mine will go home for good and the army will kill Naraku.

Inuyasha: Sorry Kikyo! I cannot do that!

Kikyo: Why? You promise me! It's because of that shard detector wish!

Inuyasha: NO! It's for my mate, my son and my people here that believe in me and want me to live long. You're not the Kikyo I once new! She'll never force me to do this sacrifice!

Kikyo (Wide eyes): You're WHAT!

Kagome (Smile and show her demon features): You've heard right Kikyo! I'm his mate and Shippo is our adopted son!

Shippo: You will give mom's soul back right here, right now!

Kikyo (smile evilly): You think I'll just go to the after life without fighting! You fool!

Shiori who's been listening to this for a while decided to speak to that wench with no emotion.

Shiori: It's you who's the fool the barrier stop your demon to come inside and you can't exit the area without the right word! You can destroy all of us before we kill you.

Kikyo: I'm the strongest priestess after Midoriko no one can kill me!

Kagome: I hate to say it but I'm the one who surpass you now with both my demon and miko power!

Kikyo: You wish!

Inuyasha (whispering): Kagome do it while I hold her.

Kikyo start to blast Inuyasha out of her way without any success. Inuyasha was protected against miko's holy power because of the bond of blood with his mate. She then let many arrows fly toward him. He deflects all of them. While he was doing that Kagome was chanting a smell that would bring back her soul and turn Kikyo into dust. Shippo was protecting her from the entire blow that his dad couldn't stop. Kikyo felt it when Kagome finish the incantation the soul of her reincarnation flew out of her and start entering Kagome's body.

Kikyo: NOOOOO! How can I lose to a mere copy! I'll pray for you to perish in the incoming battle against Naraku.

Inuyasha: No you won't! Because the real Kikyo is now at peace for real and she won't let you ruin this!

With that said she turn into ashes and bones before their eyes. They inform Kaede of the news and give Kikyo a proper burial. Kaede was happy and thanked Kagome and the others for bringing her older sister at peace. That was a good step forward for Inuyasha and the others. The only problem that stay unsolved for now is the monstrous Naraku and is minions.

Kagome: How are you feeling okay honey? I hope you don't feel guilty.

Inuyasha: The only guilt that I have is to have waited so long too admit my love to you and destroying that clay doll.

Shippo: That's the cleverest thing you've ever said!

Inuyasha (give Shippo a punch behind is head): Be polite toward your dad!

Shippo: Ouch! That was mean!

Kagome: Sorry! But you must apologize to your dad! That was not kind of your part!

Shippo: Gomen Dad!

Inuyasha: Next time swallow your tongue kit. You're forgiven only if you come with me.

Shippo: Where?

Inuyasha: Put your prayer beads on we're going at you're grandma's house.

Kagome: Since you want to go without arguing I'll go too.

Inuyasha: No! I need to do something with Shippo only.

Inuyasha: You need to stay here in case of someone want to ask for help.

Kagome: But...

Inuyasha: No but! Please for once listen to me and stay here.

Shippo: You can do that for once! I'm sure you'll get to go without dad arguing since he's always with you!

Kagome: Okay!

Sesshomaru and Miroku arrived and tell Inuyasha that it was time to show the new rule for human, demon and hanyou. Inuyasha ask Kagome and Shippo to gather all the army around the Goshinboku like the last time. When everyone was there Sesshomaru started to speak first because of his status.

Sesshomaru: Greeting all of you! I hope you enjoy your stay and your new weapons.

Allies: We all love them thank!

Sesshomaru: Now, for the meaning of the reunion. Inuyasha, Miroku and me are the representative of each race that we are. We've been listening and watching you're actions toward the other races.

Inuyasha: We came to a conclusion that will make us people more strong and civilized toward the next generation.

Miroku: We both sign and accepted the term of the new rule of the relation human-demon-hanyou.

Peoples: New rules! Why?

Inuyasha: We saw that we're able to work together and forgot our differences. So why not make peace we are now all good friends don't deny it!

Sesshomaru: Here are the rules! If you think that we forgot something or want to protests a rule, you're welcome to talk about it with one of the three representatives.

Miroku: Please read them before the battle!

Army: Okay! But we'll apply them seriously after the battle!

Sesshomaru: Agree! Now let's start training!

Inuyasha: My kids and I will come later. We have thing to do in the future era.

Koga: Later! I'll take care of your mate with Ayame while you're not here.

Shippo: Thank!

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Kagome: Come back soon!


	18. Father and son's journey to the future!

I do not own Inuyasha and co.(sadly) but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole, moron.

Bouzu: Insult for a monk

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Full demon

Kawaii: cute

Sutras, Ofuda: Holy paper spell

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel)

Chibi: Little.

**__**

Chapter 18: Father and son's journey to the future!

Inuyasha and Shippo both jump in the ancient well. When they arrived on the other side, Sakura greet them warmly and invited them inside. Inuyasha had already explained to Kagome's mom the situation. This was a father and son's day only.

Shippo: So dad! What are we doing here?

Inuyasha: It's a father and son's day! I want both of us to have fun and relax today.

Inuyasha: And make a surprise for you're mom!

Shippo: Well I sure need a break! Do you have an idea of surprise already?

Inuyasha: I might have an idea, but you could help me too!

Shippo: What's the first stop for today's activities?

Inuyasha: First step the arcades until dinner, than we'll go see this new movie over the hedge!

Shippo: But father when are we going to find something for mother?

Inuyasha: That's after supper! The last thing we'll do is shopping for your mom!

Shippo: It's fine by me! Let's go!

Inuyasha: Change into a normal kid before coming!

Sakura: Inuyasha don't forget you bandana!

Inuyasha: I won't Mrs. higurashi!

Sakura: Didn't I tell you? You're family now! Just call me mom!

Shippo: You're serious grandma!

Inuyasha: You consider me a hanyou as family? I know that Kagome and me are together but it's...

Sakura: Like you're mate said don't feel bad for being different we love that way!

Shippo: But mom and dad are not married yet only mate by demon law!

Sakura: It doesn't matter so what was, that you call me?

Inuyasha: Thank you! I appreciate this mom! You and my mother, Izayoi would have loved you!

Sakura: Thank you for saying that it means a lot to me! Now go have fun with my first grandchildren!

Inuyasha: Okay, come on son to the arcades!

Shippo: Wait a sec! Transform!(Puff, a very human Shippo emerged from the smoke and followed his dad).

Like Inuyasha said they've played arcade until dinner! Shippo was really good at this, but his dad had more years of video game training with Sota! Father and son won many games, not even thinking about counting who's got more win. They've when to Wacdonals for dinner and talked until the movie was almost starting!

Shippo had never seemed a movie in a movie theatre, so he was very excited! Inuyasha and him couldn't hold their laughs when the squirrel drink caffeine and the movie start to look like the matrix. Many people that saw the hanyou and the kit ask if they were family! Inuyasha was proud to say yes, and the young Kitsune was in heaven! Some people said that he was too young or pity him for having made a mistake with a girl. He growls at this and explain his situation. Learning of the adopted child story shocked people.

After some more lie of the truth the little family find themselves drooling oven a big bowl of Ramen! After talking about the pass event at the exit of the movie theatre, they start heading toward where the entire store were. Inuyasha had a good idea of what gift, but Shippo just started to thing about what could he give for thanking Kagome. After all she did take him under her care!

Shippo: Say dad? Now would you care telling me what would you give mom?

Inuyasha: Okay! I'm going to buy her a ring and ask her to marry me officially.

Shippo: Wow! She'll cry of happiness! I wanted to buy her something. Something that will tell her thank for taking me as your own son!

Inuyasha: That's a great idea!

Shippo: The problem is I don't know what!

Inuyasha: Let's go get her ring and maybe you'll see something good!

Shippo: Lead the way!

With the money the gang won when they participate to the festival he buy a beautiful silver ring with small straw of gold with a big piece of jade on it. Shippo was shock to see such a beautiful item. He makes a tour of the store when he suddenly saw something that surely represents his feeling toward Kagome. Inuyasha came to see what have kept the child attention. When he saw what it was he smile and nod to Shippo. It was a gold necklace with a locket the carving was a woman holding a child warmly. Inuyasha, after buying the items, took his son in a photo cabin. Shippo took a picture for the locket and many more alone and with his dad.

Shippo: Thank you very much dad! That was an awesome day! I hope to do that more often after the battle with Naraku.

Inuyasha: And with your mom too!

Shippo: Of course! So... When are we going to give mom's gift?

Inuyasha: How about tomorrow? You first and I'll ask her to marry me in human term while giving her ring.

Shippo: Work for me, but could we ask her before anyone wake up?

Inuyasha: Yeah! More privacy.

Shippo: Exactly!

They walk until the reach the house of the Higurashi's family. They decided to show Sakura what they bough earlier. She was very proud of their choices. Sota and grandpa couldn't stop looking at such shinning jewels. After some more talk, father and son jump down the well. They reach the feudal era and hide their gifts.

Kagome (Kiss Shippo's cheek): Ohhh I missed you!

Kagome (Passionately kiss her mate): And I missed you too!

Inuyasha: Gee! I should get away from you with Shippo more often then!

Kagome: Sit! Don't start acting like Miroku!

Inuyasha: Damn it Kagome! That's only a joke!

Shippo: Yeh mom! You just ruin his perfect day now.

Inuyasha: Keh! That doesn't ruin anything that we've done don't worry about it.

Kagome: Wow! You sure are closer!

Inuyasha: That's a father-son day is for!

Kagome: So that's the reason why you didn't want me to go with you!

Shippo: You could say that!

Suddenly Rin step out of the bush followed by Sesshomaru and Ayumi. Rin run toward Shippo and hug him, while the others was talking about this day even. Shippo hug Rin back with shade of red on each of their cheeks. When Fluffy cough a little to make them step away of each other's.

Rin: I miss you Shippo! Where were you all day?

Shippo: I miss you too! I was with my father in the future era.

Inuyasha: We've taken a break from all this training.

Ayumi: Well like I said we also take a break. Until that nasty toad came bashing all human and me!

__

Flashback:

Jaken was furious, how could his lord change so much in such a short time? That's what he starts to think about, when he saw Ayumi and Kaede talking. Was this girl a witch? She put a spell on the great lord! With that though he start heading toward them with a dead glare in his face.

Jaken: You witch! What did you do to lord Sesshomaru?

Ayumi: What do you mean? And I'm not a witch I'm Ayumi and for you it's Lady Ayumi.

Jaken: You've put a spell on him! He would never act like the way he acts now! He hates human and hanyou! You wench will pay for what you done!

Kaede: Why is that you don't understand Jaken? Everyone other demon and hanyou have make peace with human!

Jaken: They had no choice because of the rank of Sesshomaru. You and that bitch Kagome turn him into a no good demon! It must be the same spell that Inuyasha's mother used to seduce Lord Inutaisho.

Ayumi: You're blind because of your rage toward us! So back off!

Jaken: Staff of two heads Fire!

Kagome (Put a shield around them when she saw Jaken this): You fool! I should purify you right here, right now!

Jaken: Wench! Why don't you try?

Kagome: I know a way far worst to make you pay! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's fury when they'll learn this!

With that said, Jaken start to shake and try to run away. Miroku arrived just in time and put an ofuda on Jaken that paralysed him. They put him in Kaede hut until Sesshomaru came and ask why Jaken was like this.

Flashback end.

Inuyasha: Did you kill him or you let me some too?

Sesshomaru: He's barely alive but he is a demon so he surely has healed from many of my blows!

Shippo: Can I have some too?

Kagome: Shippo! You start acting like your father too much!

Shippo: But mom! He insults you, my mom!

Inuyasha: Both of us will hit him at the same time!

Inuyasha: One more question brother! Can we kill him?

Sesshomaru: Do as you please! If he's not dead after your beating I'll kill him!

Inuyasha: Thank!

So before going to a good night sleep, Shippo and Inuyasha put the toad demon to an eternal sleep. They couldn't afford to let him live because of his idea of demon shall rule all. Miroku purify Jaken's body and the field where he died in case his angry spirit would stay to hunt them.


	19. Inuyasha's army versus Naraku's minions!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Inu: Dog.

Kitsune: Fox demon.

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole, moron.

Bouzu: Insult for a monk.

Miko: Priestess.

Youkai: Full demon.

Kawaii: cute.

Sutras, Ofuda: Holy paper spell.

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry.

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat.

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel).

Chibi: Little.

**__**

Chapter 19: Inuyasha's army versus Naraku and his minions.

When the sun goes up, Inuyasha wake up Shippo to help him wake Kagome. When both of them start shaking her lightly and nuzzling her, she smiles and opens her eyes. They both had their gifts for the female inu hanyou. Father and son take her hand, and drag her with them until they were at the Goshinboku. Inuyasha was more anxious even if he knows the answer.

Kagome: What is this all about?

Inuyasha: Remember you first!

Shippo: I know dad! No need to stress!

Shippo: Remember our Father-son day yesterday?

Kagome: Yah!

Shippo: Well at the end of the day I bought you something!

Inuyasha: I also bought you something!

Kagome: Great! Gifts ! I like presents!

Shippo: This is a gift from me. It means Thank you for taking care of me. Treating me like your own son at such young age and without being disgusted by me. (He then gives his gift)

Kagome (Tears of happiness) : Thank you so much! It means so much to me! I can say the same to you, you know! I was human and young you could have ditch me!

Shippo (Blushing): Look in!

Kagome: Wow it's you and me! We should put your father's face too.

Inuyasha: If Shippo want to!

Shippo: Hey those thanks are for you as well!

Inuyasha: Thank! Now for my gift to you!(Kneeling one leg and take is ring box and open it)

Inuyasha: Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and marring me in human terms?

(Kagome): Did he just propose to me like any human in my time does? I can believe this! What a beautiful ring and a wonderful morning!

Inuyasha(Saw Kagome's jaw drop when he finish his proposal): Mate ? Are you okay? Do you need time to ans...

Kagome: Of course I'll marry you no need to wait! I was just shock by the way you propose to me! It's like people in my time do.

Shippo: Well he had a little talk with grandma about this.

Inuyasha: I want to be perfect for you!

Kagome: And you are!

Kagome put the ring on and jump in Inuyasha arms while hugging and kissing him wildly! Than it was her son's turn to be hug and kissed. She runs to Miroku and Sango's hut(They don't live together it's temporary until they have finish their quest and built their on hut) to announce the great new. While almost everyone learn about Inuyasha's proposal. Some Informers came in to give Sesshomaru the news of the day and Naraku movements. The lord decided that it was time to attack with all they've got. He went to Inuyasha about his decision, he couldn't approve more.

Inuyasha: Rin and Ayumi go tell our intentions to Kagome's family and stay there.

Sesshomaru: It's an order!

Rin and Ayumi: All right! Bye and a lot of shit so you will win!

Inuyasha: Mate ! Go find Miroku and Koga. Tell them to reunite their assigned group and start heading toward Naraku. Hide your demon features to surprise Naraku.

Inuyasha: Same goes for you and the panther's tribe. I'll go find Sango and tell her!

Sesshomaru: You sure are a great ruler! You could take, after the battle, the part of father's land that was left for you!

Inuyasha: I'll think of that later!

With that said everyone start heading toward Naraku's castle by surrounding it. Naraku seem surprise to see all of these demon human and hanyou joining force, but he had many powerful puppets of himself. He had Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna and his new incarnation Haku who has the power to nullify all of Inuyasha's sword powers. He wasn't afraid at all since he had almost the entire jewel shard in his body.

Naraku(Smirk) : So that's what you stop me from seeing! Interesting! Not enough to beat me and my minions! (Big evil laugh)

Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku: Will see about that you bastard!

Naraku: So much confidence! You weak mortal can't defeat me! Minions attack!

Kohaku was the first to fall, but not to dead. Kagome use her healing power and purify him too. He was back to normal with all of his memories and without any jewel shards was needed for him to live. Shippo destroyed Kanna with one of his special illusion attack. All the others were killing the fake Naraku. Kagura accepted her dead to be freed from her creator's grasp. Koga killed her to avenge his pack. Haku was a though one, it took Sesshomaru and Shippo combined ultimate attack to destroy him. Naraku block the entire blow with his shield like it was nothing.

Miroku: Let me handle the rest of the puppet WIND TUNNEL!

Naraku: Not so fast monk! I've got a surprise for you! (Clouds of Saimyosho appear and start being sucked in)

Miroku(Close the Kazaana): Damn... but at least I've got three of them!

Sango: Are you all right Miroku?

Miroku: Yes! now go have fight those monsters!

They were so many, after three hour of intense fighting only Naraku stood in front of them. Many of each tribe have been killed, but not in vein. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Shiori and Jinenji all order the others to withdraw at a safe place. It was time to use the Ultimate team attack from the strongest fighters! Inuyasha's red Tesaiga's Backlash Wave, Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, Koga's double sword X force strike, Kagome's Most powerful sacred arrow mixed with demonic power, Miroku's and Sango's weapon merge with many sacred sutras, Shippo's Hell's Demon Fox, Shiori's Thousand spikes attack and Jinenji's Meteor Crush.

Naraku put his strongest barrier around him. He knew that Inuyasha's red Tetsaiga could break almost all barriers, but he had the power of the jewel with him. His eyes widened when all attack merge together. The meteor became the spiked fired meteor. With the tornadoes of the Backlash Wave, Dragon Strike's lightings and Kagome's arrow, the combo of Sango and Miroku's weapon start spinning in the centre of the twister while the meteor came to strengthen the effect of the tornado that now became one with the power of the X force strike. Kagome was now looking Hanyou again, to Naraku's surprise.

Naraku: Since when are you Hanyou?

Inuyasha: Since she's my mate and future wife!

Inuyasha: NOW EVERYONE LET OUR ATTACK GO!

All of them: HURRICAN OF TRUST!

The giant attack hit Naraku's right in the face, is shield cracking with the power of red Tetsaiga, Kagome's arrow, Shiori spike attack, Jinenji's meteor attack and Miroku's sacred sutras. Soon the barrier break apart, shocking Naraku who's smiled faded to let fear appear at his place. When the Tornado hit him, a big flash of white light blinds them. After slowly regain their sight abilities, they saw a big crater where Naraku was standing earlier. Miroku look at his right palm and unseal it.

Miroku( Fall on is butt) : It's... It's gone! It's finally over!

Inuyasha: That bastard is dead!

Koga: We did it ! We send him to hell!

Sango: And we're all alive (cough), but really beat.

Sesshomaru: We must heal first before enjoying our victory.

Shippo: ZZZZZZZ!

Kagome: I see it ! The last part of the Shikon no Tama, it's in the centre of the crater.

Shiori: I'll get it!

Jinenji: No wait don't touch it ! Naraku's evil is still on it.

Kagome: I'll take it while purifying his aura.

She did what she says she'll do. Then she merges the entire piece together. After giving it to Inuyasha she pass out. They join all of their allies in the village where Kaede was waiting with other healers. After informing her and the others of the great news, the entire injured one get some sleep while being cure. Inuyasha and Kagome waited 2 days for Shippo to wake up.

Shippo: Hum... Mom, Dad what are you doing here?

Inuyasha: You wouldn't wake up for two days!

Kagome: We were worry about you!

Shippo: Don't worry I'm find! Using twice my ultimate attack and using it with all that I had left of strengths in me really tire me up!

Inuyasha: Next time don't do that! It's too dangerous even for me! You could have died back there!

Kagome(sobbing): Your so much like your father! I don't know what I would've done if I'd loose one of you! Or worse both of you!

Shippo: Sorry mom! Sorry dad!

Inuyasha: You make us proud! You've fight like a true warrior, a little like me... careless, but you did great.

Kagome (Kiss Shippo and hug him) : I love you so much!

Inuyasha: Now come! Everyone's waiting for us! We must celebrate our victory!

All friends, family and allies start celebrating the biggest victory of this era. Kagome had brought her family in the feudal Japan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked alone, about the part of the land that Inuyasha own. The hanyou decide that he prefer stay close to the village and live in the calm of the forest. Sesshomaru smile at this and said that he knew his decision. An idea came in Fluffy's mind. He went by Miroku side and whispered something in his ear. Miroku nod and inform of the lord plan to the other except the concern one. They celebrate from morning to late at night. When many friends and allies start heading home, they too start heading home to sleep. Kagome and her family (Sakura, Sota and Grandpa included) decided to sleep in the future. Ayumi stay with her lover to help him with the plan. Shiori stay in the little town because she asks Sota on a date in the feudal era.


	20. The Shikon no Tama's fate an a surprise

I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I own this fanfic loll!

When Names are in () that mean there in thought.

Hanyou: Half demon.

Inu: Dog.

Kitsune: Fox demon.

Hiraikotsu: Big Boomerang and Sango's weapon.

Baka: Stupid, asshole, moron.

Bouzu: Insult for a monk.

Miko: Priestess.

Youkai: Full demon.

Kawaii: cute.

Sutras, Ofuda: Holy paper spell.

Shikon no Tama: Jewell of 4 souls.

Gomen: Sorry.

Hai: Yes.

Koibito: Boyfriend, girlfriend.

Ai Shiteiru: I love you.

Aisuru: Beloved.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Neko: cat.

Kazaana: The hole in Miroku hand (Wind Tunnel).

Chibi: Little.

_**Chapter 20: The Shikon no Tama's fate and an amazing surprise!**_

Kagome hadn't much sleep that night; many questions had entered her mind. What would happen after the jewel is gone? Would she still be able to go back in forth between her time and the feudal era? Would she be trap alone without Inuyasha and the others? What wish would Inuyasha make? Will he become full demon and kill all of them? Will his wish corrupt the jewel or purify it? Should I stay here or there? Inuyasha had almost those same thought, and so did all the others. In the morning, Sota prepared him self for his date while the others start breakfast. When all of them were eating, no one dare speak. Sota was the first to travel back followed by all the others event grandpa. Shiori was waiting for Sota at the well, when she pick he's scent, she jump in and hug him. She then jumps out with him.

Sota (blushing): Hi! I miss you!

Shiori (shyly laugh): We were together yesterday! Come on let's go!

Inuyasha: Ha young love! Wait... We're young and in love!

Kagome (laughing): Well they're younger then us!

Shippo (start to sniff the area): Where's Rin she said she'd wait for me and play with me?

Inuyasha: I don't smell her near, but I start smelling my brother so she with him I'm sure of it.

Kagome: Here another couple forming!

Shippo: Mom! We're just friend!

With a white flash Sesshomaru, Ayumi and Rin appear in front of them. Ayumi had Rin in her arms and was now a full dog demon. Sesshomaru and her was now mate. Kagome and her mate give them some congratulation. By law Ayumi was now Lady Ayumi of the Western land. Rin had been officially adopted but she was still human.

Sesshomaru: Brother and sister-in-law we've not come here for showing our mating!

Ayumi: Yah! We must show you something comes on!

Inuyasha: All right! Lets go!

Kagome: Wouldn't hurt!

Shippo (transform into a fox): Mind to gets on Rin!

Rin: Nice!

Inuyasha: Where are they taking us?

Sesshomaru: Wait and see!

They arrived in a large area surround by tree with a big house in the centre of it. It was almost a castle, but a little modern style since Ayumi help them built it. Inuyasha and his new family had all a question mark in their face. Where did that come from? The other had a smile on their faces, waiting for them to talk.

Inuyasha: What the hell! Since when this huge house is here!

Kagome : Who might leave in such beautiful house?

Shippo : They're to many scents?

Rin : Hihihi!

Ayumi : The house was build from the time you've leaved this era until today morning!

Inuyasha's family: What!

Sesshomaru : Let's just say it's the wedding gift of all your friends and family!

Shippo : You mean that this almost castle his our home!

Inuyasha : I... I don't no what to say!

Kagome : Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!(She just jump in the arms of Sesshomaru, than Ayumi's too making them purple because of the strangle)!

With that they entered the house for a tour only to be great by Miroku and Sango! Inuyasha thank them and start following Kilala and their master for a tour. First the main room for greeting the visitors and relaxing. Then on the right is the kitchen a big one! On the left is the parent's room followed by Shippo's room and many more for others pups! In the back was a large room with a stream in the centre of it. Kagome was jumping up and down like a toad. The last room was the biggest one! It was a training room with target, dummies, weapons like; new bows and arrows, many daggers, sabres and katana etc). No need to see that Inuyasha and Shippo were in heaven when they saw this. They also said that a shield protected the house, so that only someone that is allowed in is able to see and go through! The house wasn't far from the well and the village in case of problem.

Inuyasha : Well it's awesome! Thank you all! Now we must make a selfless wish on the jewel to purify it!

Kagome : Hai ! I can wait to get rid of it!

Shippo : But what wish should we make! We have all that we need here!

Ayumi : And a selfless wish no less!

Sesshomaru : Maybe Kaede will have some idea.

Rin : All right! To the village we go!

The inu youkai family start heading toward the village and Kaede's hut. They found her waiting for them. They explained the situation to Kaede. She close her eyes for a while. This wish could bring peace or destruction, such a big risk to take. She was lost in her thought until Inuyasha's harsh voice came out.

Inuyasha : Hey old hag speak already!

Kagome : Inuyasha that's rude!

Kaede : Sorry! I was lost in my thoughts.

Kagome : Do you know the perfect wish?

Kaede : I'm sorry! I don't seem to have a selfless wish!

Shippo : Are you saying that they is no selfless wish!

Sesshomaru : That's impossible! Such wish should exist since it's the solution that was told!

Ayumi: Maybe it was wrong to believe that!

Kagome : No ! I know that's what would purify it!

Inuyasha : Well anyone speak your idea please! I'm eager to get rid of that damn thing!

Kagome : How about asking for Midoriko's battle against to end with her winning!

Inuyasha : Not bad! It help her come to peace without us gaining anything.

Miroku : But it's selfish! We want her to win so we can get rid of it!

Sesshomaru : The monk made a good point.

Ayumi : Darn! Almost got the solution. I wish my mother were here she's very good at this!

Suddenly an idea came in the head of Inuyasha. What if the wish was met to grant everyone a wish! That could work, but how formulate the wish! He though for a while making all of them worry about his health. Now he got it, it was a risk to take but he's ready to do it for all of them. He took the jewel in his hand and said out loud.

Inuyasha : I found the perfect wish or should I say selfless wish!

Shippo : How?

Inuyasha : I'm going to allow each one of us to wish for something they want the most by wishing for you to have this chance!

Sesshomaru : Brilliant! You wish for other's wish to come true! You give up your wish to make the others wish come true.

Kagome : You're so sweet!

Ayumi: Good thinking!

Kaede : Hai!

Inuyasha(blushing) : All right! Let's do it!

Kagome give Inuyasha the jewel and wait for him to make his wish. He close his eyes and pray his wish to the jewel. The Shikon jewel start to glow a pink light that made everyone close eyes. When they reopened them, they saw Midoriko floating above them, smiling at Inuyasha and thanking him for freeing his soul from the battle between her and the demon inside the jewel. She then disappear with the jewel. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Ayumi, Shippo and all of their friends around feudal Japan start glowing with white light, somehow everyone knew what to do and made a wish.

(Sesshomaru) : I wish Inuyasha's mom and our dad to be here with us and live!

(Ayumi) : I wish my parents could be here and understand my wish to be with Sesshomaru.

(Rin) : I wish to live forever with Sesshomaru as my father and Ayumi as my mother.

(Kagome) : I wish for the well to remain forever open for our friend and family only.

(Shippo) : I wish to stay with my new parents forever.

(Miroku) : I wish we could always be together me my wife, my brother and the others.

(Sango) : I wish we could always be together me my husband, my brother and the others.

(Kohaku) : I wish our village and his villagers to be restored back to life again.

(Sota) : I wish dad would be here with mom to see what sis had done.

(Shiori) : I wish father were alive for my mother and me.

(Kaede) : I wish for the peace to remain toward them all.

(Koga) : I wish for my tribe to be restored.

(Ayame) : I wish for Koga and me to live forever together.

What happen was Rin become an inu youkai and the daughter of Ayumi and the lord. Ayumi's family appeared and start asking question about this. The demon slayers and the village was back to normal. Koga's tribe too! Kagome's father was there. Shiori's father came back from the dead. Many other wishes had been made toward the country. Inuyasha's wish purified the jewel for good. The biggest surprise was to saw Inutaisho and Izayoi appear before Inuyasha.

Two year's later

Miroku and Sango had their first child a son named Yukio, Sota and Shiori had officially start courting. Koga and Ayame came to visit them and show their cubs. Kagome give birth to a little girl named Hinata. Inutaisho let Sesshomaru have the rule of the western land, Excepted when Ayumi gave birth to the heir of the thrown, Kyo a boy. Kagome and the others never stopped going back between the two eras. Sakura was crying of joy when she saw her husband. Of course Inuyasha's parents give theirs blessing to both of the couples. Shiori's mother couldn't be happier.

30 year's later

After many children and Shippo mating with Rin, Sota with Shiori, Inuyasha and Kagome relax in their home in the feudal era. They discovered that Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and theirs children stop aged at 25 years. They were bound to Inuyasha and Kagome life spend. Sure they would have to watch theirs parent's death except for Inuyasha's and Shiori's. Everyone had a happy forever ending. Some demon and human did try to destroy each others causing war but was quickly resolve. When Inuyasha and Kagome died everyone that were link to them will die except if there young, but that won't happen until a long, long time. Inutaisho tell his sons how much he's proud of them for becoming good brothers. Just to say that's all due to Kagome's appearance in this world.

**The end**


End file.
